Demonio
by JeannetteCCullen
Summary: Aparece en sus sueños atormentandola con su placer y su miedo, como escapar de su vibrante imaginación y lo que es más importante: querría hacerlo?...Seguramente disfrutaría cada momento de ello. Pero era una locura, ¿verdad? Adap. ni la historia ni los personajes son de mi creación, yo solo adapto esta historia para compatirla con ustedes, espero la disfruten.
1. 1

Él se le aparece en sus sueños, cuando es más vulnerable a sus conmovedores toques y ardientes besos. Bebe su sangre y la une a él de maneras que ningún amante mortal jamás podría... pero Isabella no quiere creer que su hogareño bebedor de sangre es algo más que un producto de su necesitada imaginación.

Bella quiere liberarse de su adicción a la criatura altamente sexual que sólo conoce como Edward.

Pero Edward tiene otros planes... y esperará a que pronto Bella caiga profundamente bajo su hechizo si quiere llevarla de regreso a su mundo... para hacerla su compañera por toda la eternidad.

_Adaptación, declaro que ni los personajes ni la historia son de mi creación…hechas la aclaraciones, espero disfruten esta historia._

_Capítulo__ 1_

Isabella Swan, Bella para sus amigos, miró a la gran mansión detrás de los portones. Después de varios momentos de tranquilidad avanzó lentamente el vehículo y trató de calmar los latidos de su corazón. Un miedo extraño y persistente prevalecía en su mente y su corazón mientras relevaba el entorno. La casa parecía un mausoleo — oscura y pesada bajo la copa de los fresnos y los robles. La atmósfera del lugar envió estremecimientos de aprensión recorriendo su

espalda.

Pero, se recordó, esto iba a ser su hogar ahora. Este gran monumento de ladrillos, piedras y mortero sería su refugio. Tan lejos como pudiera de la tensión de su anterior estilo de vida en Nueva York. Había tomado este último paso de dejar detrás, su vida pública como poeta y compositora. Ahora no era el momento de permitir que sus miedos arruinaran la felicidad que pudiera encontrar aquí.

No había vuelta atrás.

Su nuevo hogar se encontraba en Escocia, lejos de las incesantes demandas de sus seguidores y colegas. Lo suficientemente lejos, también, de los sueños que habían empezado a robarle el descanso... y su cordura. A pesar de que en esta tierra era una extranjera y una rechazada, la sostenía la esperanza de fortalecerse mientras durara la tormenta, en que se había convertido su vida.

Hacía frío. Bella trató de sacudir el enfriamiento invasor de sus huesos, pero sabía que era un esfuerzo inútil. El aire tibio de septiembre en Meigle, húmedo y fresco, no podía ser repelido con un simple escalofrío. Esta tierra, en el hermoso valle de Strathmore, estaba siempre así en esta época del año.

La casa estaba situada en una parcela de tierra en las afueras de la aldea de Meigle, el pueblo más antiguo de Escocia. Había existido mucho antes de Cristo. Los antiguos pictos habían vivido y habían adorado aquí sus piedras sagradas levantadas que, incluso ahora, se exhiben en un museo local. La piedra del rey Arturo, así como la piedra de Macbeth, permanecían en sus lugares de descanso eterno cercano. Este era un lugar antiguo y místico, perfecto para su temperamento de artista.

Era una tierra mágica.

En lo profundo de su alma se sentía segura de que este lugar podría traerle la paz y la felicidad que buscaba. Una paz por la que había suspirado en los días pasados cuando se sentía sola en medio de una creciente muchedumbre. De la masa de personas sin rostro, que no querían nada de ella excepto los dones y talentos que podía darles.

En los últimos años había olvidado toda felicidad. Esperaba que esta mudanza la pudiera inspirar otra vez. En los años que había pasado escalando a la cima de la industria del entretenimiento, había olvidado lo que era la verdadera alegría. Su vida se había convertido en un sin fin de elogios de la crítica. Era algo que nunca hubiera querido; no realmente.

Estaba dispuesta a empezar de nuevo.

Con súbita esperanza brotando en su corazón, entró en el patio de su nueva mansión. Todas las aprensiones fueron dejadas de lado y olvidadas.

Deteniéndose bruscamente frente a la gran puerta de roble de la casa, apagó el motor de su coche y suspiró. Varios días antes, la mudanza había llegado con sus pertenencias personales que había decidido conservar cuando salió de su ático frío y aséptico. Estaba más que deseosa de desempacar y esperaba rodearse de todas sus comodidades y objetos familiares.

Durante semanas había recorrido el campo local y para adaptarse a la población y cultura de su recién adquirido hogar. Ahora estaba cansada de los viajes. De hecho, a veces sentía que había viajado toda la vida buscando este lugar desde el principio.

Hasta que la decisión de trasladarse fuera tomada, se había sentido a la deriva, sin propósito. Su ajetreada vida nunca le había permitido tiempo para relajarse.

Pero ahora que lo tenía, se encontró más necesitada y perdida que nunca. ¿Qué nuevo rumbo tomaría su vida ahora? Si sus instintos estaban en lo correcto creía que algo... monumental, se encontraba esperándola justo en el horizonte.

Bella no sabía que le deparaba en el futuro, pero estaba más que lista para averiguarlo.

Cuando salió del coche, el viento frío cortaba como un cuchillo. Bajo su capa negra, su pelo, color cobre, largo hasta la cintura, estaba atado en una trenza gorda a lo largo de su espalda. Sus largas piernas, su figura exuberante, exótica y típica de un elfo la había hecho una personalidad fácilmente reconocible entre la élite del mundo del espectáculo. Pero no tendrían mucha utilidad aquí, en su nuevo mundo. Tenía que mezclarse, no apartarse pensó con una sonrisa.

Su traje pantalón gris oscuro se veía caro y elegante, y sus botas cortas de cuero

italiano, apenas hacían un chasquido mientras caminaba a través de los adoquines. Se acercó a la puerta de entrada con las rodillas débiles. El viento silbaba a su alrededor, el olor de una lluvia aproximándose llegó a su nariz, extendió la mano hacia el picaporte de hierro.

Conteniendo la respiración, abrió la puerta de su nueva casa con movimientos lentos y cautelosos. Echando un vistazo al oscuro vestíbulo más allá, lanzó un suspiro de alivio. Sonrió y se rió un poco de sí misma, ante su comportamiento insensato. El interior tenía el mismo aspecto que en las fotos de la inmobiliaria. Estaba lleno de cálida alegría y acogedora bienvenida; todos los sentimientos que asociaba a un buen hogar.

Había sido algo impulsivo comprar esta casa sin haberla visto, solo vio unas Polaroids en la inmobiliaria, pero, se había obsesionado con ella desde el principio. La descripción del agente de bienes raíces había indicado que la casa y el terreno se encontraban en Escocia, cerca de varios lagos y cursos de agua.

Una compulsión embriagadora la había tomado, llevándola a no detenerse ante nada para poseer la propiedad.

El calzado suavemente se acolchaba en el suelo, miró a través de cada habitación de la casa. Enamorarse de ella fue fácil. Era maravillosa, con techos y ventanas altas y amplias habitaciones. Su dormitorio ocupado una preciosa cama king-size con dosel, con grandes gasas blancas satinadas que caían en cascada. Era su habitación favorita. Caminando hacia las puertas francesas al otro lado de la cámara, las abrió y salió al balcón que había más allá.

Ramas oscuras, verdes de un serval2 estaban cerca de la barandilla, dando la sensación de un balcón privado y cerrado. Bella respiró profundamente el aire fresco, limpio, saboreando el silencio que la rodeaba. La tranquilidad de su nueva casa comenzó a filtrarse en sus huesos cansados del mundo. Era su tierra y la hizo sentir como si fuera finalmente aceptada como parte de su entorno.

Con una serenidad, que era extraña para ella en los últimos años, se volvió hacia el interior y se dispuso a desempacar. La noche se acercaba. Esperaba no soñar nada.

El letargo la encerraba como la oscuridad de una tumba, y el sueño llegó a ella una vez más. El realismo la consumió por completo, y se olvidó que los sueños no eran reales. No recordó que en su nuevo entorno, supuestamente libre de preocupaciones, se esperaba que ya no los experimentaría.

Su terapeuta le había dicho que ellos eran sólo subproductos de su estilo de vida estresante, que eran fantasías de una imaginación producida por el exceso de trabajo. Pero cuando los sueños conquistaron su mente al dormir, todo pensamiento racional fue olvidado. Sólo conocía la realidad que su mente soñadora le mostraba.

_Corriendo por el bosque oscuro de noche, su camisón blanco virginal volaba detrás de ella con el viento. Su cabello estaba desatado a lo largo de la espalda y los hombros, la oscuridad hacia que las ondas cobres parecieran como sangre derramada sobre ella. El corazón le martilleaba en su pecho. Sus ojos y sus mejillas le quemaban por la mordedura del viento cruel._

_Sin embargo siguió corriendo, siempre hacia adentro del negro corazón del bosque._

_Las manos extendidas hacia adelante para alejar los arañazos de las ramas que la_

_atrapaban, apenas se dio cuenta hacia qué punto lejano huía. Sus pies estaban desnudos debajo de la caída del vestido, pero ni siquiera sentía el suelo debajo de ellos. En la oscuridad sin fin sus ojos buscaban frenéticamente algo. A alguien a quién no se atrevía a nombrar para no dudar de su cordura._

_Ella lo buscaba._

_Por último, se topó con el oscuro espejo liso de un plácido lago. Sus pies se detuvieron tropezando en la costa. Sentía el agua fría, mientras cubría con suavidad los dedos de sus pies descalzos, y esperó allí con la respiración contenida. Las nubes de vapor salían de su boca temblorosa. El pesado silencio ve volvió irrompible._

_Ella trató de tragarse el nudo de miedo y de anticipación en la garganta, pero encontró su boca demasiado seca. De repente, ante ella, una ola rompió la calma de la superficie del agua. Fue seguida por otra, y otra, hasta que salpicó contra sus tobillos con la fuerza de las olas._

_Bella abrió la boca y se mordió el labio, luchando contra el impulso de huir cuando una cabeza oscura surgió desde el corazón del lago. Fue seguida por la pálida y muy musculosa forma de un hombre desnudo. El hombre pasó por encima del agua. Sus pies andaban por toda la superficie con apenas una onda al pasar. Una pequeña sonrisa, misteriosa se dibujó en sus labios eróticamente esculpidos. La vista le aceleró el corazón, aunque no podía decir si con miedo o con anticipación._

_Su cabello de ónix estaba seco y yacía en suaves rizos que bajaban por su espalda hasta las nalgas. A pesar de que había salido del agua, estaba completamente seco, como por arte de magia. De pie media como unos seis pies y medio de altura, alzándose frente a ella. Su fuerte cuerpo musculoso, sin embargo, gracioso, se acercaba más a ella._

_Su piel brillaba plateada a la luz de la luna, y el único color que parecía poseer ardía en sus ojos. Sus ojos eran de un color morado oscuro, un tono increíblemente inhumano._

_Ellos la quemaron por debajo de sus pestañas pecaminosamente pesadas, marcándola con una posesión que era imposible de negar._

_Bella sintió un escalofrió de temor que aceleró su corazón, y se volvió para huir._

_Con un choque, descubrió que sus piernas se negaban a moverse. Al final, el hombre llegó a pararse frente a ella, y sus ojos no podían dejar de mirar los de él. Sus dedos largos y hermosos la alcanzaron y ella trató de protestar, pero ningún sonido brotó de sus labios entreabiertos._

_El hombre sonrió y trazó sus mejillas con la punta de sus dedos fríos. Él movió la cabeza lentamente hacia ella, hasta que fueron separados sólo por el espacio de las respiraciones._

_Sus ojos ardientes vagaron por su cara con un hambre inocultable. Era incapaz de_

_encontrar oscura pasión que emanaba de su mirada y ella cerró los ojos en defensa propia._

_Al igual que el suave toque de una pluma, sintió sus dedos acariciar la parte de debajo de sus pestañas, y se abrieron una vez más. El hombre cerró los ojos y se acercó más a ella, sus fosas nasales se dilataron al respirar profundamente su olor. Sus movimientos eran inhumanos, demasiado llenos de gracia y poder contenido._

_Su cabeza se movió como en un movimiento circular, como si estuviera rodeando sobre la nube de su olor. Se preguntaba qué olía ya que ella no usaba ningún perfume. Una vez más abrió sus deslumbrantes ojos, y captó su mirada durante un buen rato. El único sonido que rompía el silencio era el inquietante ritmo de los irregulares latidos de su corazón._

_"Eres tú. Por fin has llegado ", dijo, y su voz salió como un eco en la noche. Su acento era lírico, como una dulce melodía que estaba familiarizada con ella aunque no podía dar con ella. Cuando sus palabras se desvanecieron en la oscuridad, él sonrió, y sus ojos destellaron más brillantes que nunca. Una mirada posesiva llenó su cara antes de que sus rasgos cayeran en una máscara de anticipación maliciosa._

_Por encima de su cabeza inclinada ella vio las alas traslúcidas que brotaban de su_

_espalda. Eran delgadas y membranosas, y colgaban dobladas en silencio detrás de él como las aletas de un pez gigante. A pesar de que fueran un testimonio aterrador de su inhumanidad eran, sin embargo, extrañamente hermosas como un arco iris iridiscente derramado sobre su espina dorsal._

_Era pasmoso, sorprendente._

_Bella no pudo encontrar su voz, ni podía volverse hacia él. Ella quedó congelada, mirando al hombre más bello que había visto en su vida, temiendo lo que pudiera hacer a continuación._

_Sus manos se desviaron de sus mejillas hasta su barbilla, inclinándola hacia arriba, arqueando el cuello hasta que su cabellera cayó muy por debajo de sus nalgas. Ella cerró los ojos para saborear mejor su tacto, y sus manos se desviaron más bajo, por encima del hombro y los brazos hasta que le sostuvo las manos en las suyas. Su pelo de seda rozaba su cara mientras él se acercaba y le daba un frío beso en sus ojos cerrados._

_Lentamente, sus labios se calentaron contra los de ella— pidiendo prestado su calor._

_Viajaron hacia abajo sobre sus mejillas y la nariz, tan suave como el roce de las alas de una mariposa. Su aliento era caliente y se desplegaba sobre su rostro como una caricia física. La carne de gallina estalló sobre su piel. Sus labios presionaron los de ella, suavemente y luego más firmemente sin que protestara. El beso se profundizo, y sintió un pequeño dolor. El sabor dulce cobrizo de la sangre llenó su boca... y la de él._

_Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe con pánico. Ella comenzó a luchar cuando su lengua lamió con avidez la sangre que brotaba del corte de su labio. Una mirada voraz de hambre y de éxtasis se dibujó en su rostro. Su lengua de terciopelo lamió la pequeña herida antes de dirigir sus labios a su boca—succionando y ordeñando su sangre con besos devoradores. Un miedo abrumador se apoderó de ella, y por fin encontró la fuerza para moverse._

_Presa del pánico y empujando contra él, torció su cabeza alejándose, luchando cuando él continuó besándola. Se sentía como si estuviera despertando del hechizo de un brujo. Luchó contra la tentación de gritar, pero su resistencia era inadvertida por su captor. Su fuerza era abrumadoramente superior a la de ella. Se quejó con pánico en sus ahora quemantes labios._

_Continuó alimentándose de su boca. _

_El hombre dio un apretón más firme a sus manos mientras ella continuaba la lucha, cerrándole los brazos a los lados. Poco a poco, a regañadientes, se apartó de sus labios._

_La boca erótica estaba hinchada y teñida de su sangre carmesí. Aunque la vista debería haberla enfermado, sirvió para excitarla. Parecía de pronto más hermoso y aterrador que antes y la condujo por razones que no podía entender._

_Apuesto no era una palabra poderosamente suficientemente para describir cómo lo veía ahora. Era demasiado peligroso, demasiado pecaminoso para ser etiquetado como hermoso, a pesar de que lo era. La situación se tornaba más que peligrosa. Bella reconoció esto, pero perversamente ahora no quería huir, sino acercarlo más. Quería perderse dentro de él como una polilla en una llama, sin importar el costo para su salud mental._

_Sintiéndola cerca de entregarse, el hombre le levantó las manos a sus labios para_

_presionar un ferviente beso en su palma. Al verlo tan de cerca como estaba, Bella_

_vio el destello brillante de sus colmillos antes de que sus labios se enterraran en su mano. Superó su miedo una vez más. Casi se desmaya ante esa visión. Un llanto quebrado escapó de sus labios, como el arrullo de una paloma, y renovó su lucha por escapar de él._

_Su captor no se desconcertó por su actitud, ni siquiera hizo que su dominio sobre ella se debilitara. Su temperamento poco a poco prendió a la vida emparejado con su miedo._

_Odiaba sentirse tan indefensa. Ni siquiera gruñó cuando le dio una patada en la espinilla._

_La combinación de su excitación, la ira y el miedo sólo sirvieron para excitarlo aún más, lo que era fácil de ver cuando sus ojos se desviaron hacia su pesada erección. Jadeó con la fuerza de sus esfuerzos, y pronto él jadeó con ella, pero por razones diferentes._

_El hombre movió la cabeza en forma de reptil, rápido y elegante, y su boca se movía como si degustara el último sabor de su sangre en su lengua. "Te he probado ahora, linda. Nunca volveremos a estar separados." Su respiración era áspera y sus fosas nasales flameaban._

_La mirada oscura, de cruda posesión, ardía en sus ojos inhumanos quemaron a través de ella, marcándola como suya. Un segundo después cayó en la oscuridad que llegó y la tragó como las fauces de una fría tumba._

Bella se sentó de golpe en su cama.

La agitada y rápida respiración devastaba sus pulmones. Su corazón tronaba en el pecho. Con manos temblorosas encendió la lámpara de noche y echó una mirada aterrada por la habitación. Tonto como sonaba estaba buscando monstruos escondidos en las sombras. Su miedo en el sueño le había dejado un persistente, sabor amargo en la boca. Ella gimió entrecortadamente mientras hundía la cara entre las manos.

Después de unas pocas, profundas, calmadas respiraciones, se rió con voz temblorosa. En su mente sabía que los sueños no eran reales y que sus temores eran tontos, pero su corazón le seguía tronando en el pecho. Se levantó de la cama y pisó las espesas alfombras que cubrían el frío suelo, en dirección al baño para tomar agua.

Con dedos torpes y agitados, encendió la luz y se acercó al lavabo. Al verse a sí misma por vanidad gritó en estado de shock.


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo__ 2_

Los ojos verdes como joyas le devolvieron la mirada a su reflejo, oscura y obsesionada con todo lo que había visto. Su piel usualmente como un suave y cremoso melocotón estaba pálida y traslúcida con la fría luz. Ondas salvajes y enredadas hacían un halo con su pelo, que había escapado de la apretada trenza que siempre se hacía para dormir.

Se apresuró a salpicar agua sobre su cara y haciendo una taza con las manos bebió con avidez, lavando el sabor cobrizo del miedo y la sangre del sueño. Sus manos rozaron el labio inferior e hizo una mueca de dolor. De repente se quedó quieta y después de unos frenéticos latidos del corazón, lentamente, quitó las manos de su rostro.

Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos en un shock. La mirada se centró con terror, mientras estudiaba la parte interior de su labio viendo, además de sentir, el pequeño corte allí; soltó una risita aguda. El corte estaba fresco y la hemorragia se había detenido. Por una fracción de segundo temió que su sueño fuera real y antes de volver a reír empujó el pensamiento desesperadamente lejos.

No estaba loca. Los sueños, aunque realistas, no eran reales. La herida en el labio se había producido probablemente mordiéndoselo en el sueño, mientras daba vueltas, enrollándose en las sábanas. Los recuerdos, que la aterrorizaban y consumían, debió olvidarlos al despertar.

Pendiente de su mantra, se arrastró de vuelta a la cama; acurrucándose bajo los cobertores y, al borde de la desesperación, se estremeció por el frío de la noche.

Pasó casi una hora antes de volver a dormirse. Para conjurar los miedos dejó la luz encendida.

La mañana llegó y la salida del sol saludó a Bella de pie en el balcón. El aire fresco del amanecer le puso la piel fría y húmeda. Sorbiendo su taza un humeante de café, miraba aturdida a la distancia. Las últimas horas de descanso habían sido inquietas y fueron consumidas por otro sueño. Si algo no cambiaba pronto se quebraría por completo.

Estaba tan cansada.

Este último delirio había sido tan… real, mucho más que una pesadilla. La había consumido por completo, quedándose con ella largo tiempo después de despertar y haber dejado la cama. El último había tenido lugar, no en el bosque como tantos en el pasado, sino en el comedor de su nueva casa.

El hombre se había sentado a la larga mesa de su comedor, comiendo bayas rojas de una compotera. Los jugos carmesí le manchaban la boca, al igual que su sangre lo había hecho antes. Sus alas iridiscentes se extendían como una capa detrás del respaldo de la silla. Los ojos púrpura ardían majestuosos por detrás de su ondulado pelo negro que caía suave sobre la frente, la miraba fijamente mientras ella estaba allí con un vestido de terciopelo escarlata, que caía al suelo

y cubría sus pies.

Incluso en sus sueños tenía buen gusto para la ropa.

Obedeciendo alguna orden tácita caminaba hacia delante, más cerca, donde el hombre estaba sentado. El vestido de cola larga y pesada, arrastraba, sosteniendo su espalda como una mano desesperada. Pero, por mucho que quisiera irse se veía obligada a acercarse. Los labios del hombre se retorcieron en una sonrisa pequeña, oscura, como si supiera su dilema.

Estaba completamente desnudo, como siempre. Incluso cuando estaba luchando contra la tentación sensual se vio obligada a admitir el erótico y perfecto espécimen de macho que era. Sexy, peligroso dominaba el comedor como un rey. Poder y control brotaban de cada uno de sus poros haciéndola sentir como una vieja bruja en su presencia.

Le ofreció una de las bayas de forma extraña con un elegante movimiento.

—Prueba su néctar, mi amor– dijo con su inquietante voz lírica. La lluvia se arrojaba contra los altos ventanales, saturando el aire con el aroma del ozono y el océano. Destellos de rayos brillantes iluminaban a veces, su pálida piel y lo inundaban de un resplandor de plata que la cegaba.

Bella sentía la compulsión abrumadora que acompañaba a su orden. Los últimos pasos que la llevaron junto a él fueron vacilantes, pero no pudo resistir su poderosa atracción. Le extendió una mano temblorosa, para tomar el fruto de sus fuertes dedos.

Él se dio vuelta hacia ella y negó con la cabeza ligeramente. Con el movimiento, pequeños rizos oscuros rozaron sus alas y se agitaron ligeramente. Ofreciendo el fruto una vez más, sus ojos brillaban con una promesa maliciosa.

—Aliméntate de mi mano, o nada, en absoluto– ordenó. Su voz resonó por la habitación y en los rincones más oscuros de su mente.

¿Qué opciones tenía ella, sino obedecer una orden tan categórica? Estaba cansada de luchar contra su control sobre ella, su voluntad era mucho más fuerte. El fruto sin duda parecía atractivo y tenía mucha hambre.

Inclinado la cintura en un gesto casi formal, hundió sus dientes en la carne suculenta de la baya. Sus labios rozaron sus dedos con una sacudida eléctrica.

Su visión se apagó y nadó emborrachada. El mundo se inclinó, llevándosela con él.

Cuánto tiempo pasó, no lo sabía, pero vino a ella la reminiscencia del desvarío de ensueño. Estaba sentada en su regazo, y mientras la sostenía firme con una mano y ella bebía con avidez de la otra mientras él la mantenía sostenida a sus labios. El líquido escarlata chorreaba de su boca mientras le hacía una herida en la muñeca. Las visiones la asaltaron, lugares de inimaginable maravilla inundaron su mente mientras ingería cada trago del líquido embriagador.

Sentía la boca impregnada del sabor picante, dulce de su sangre y ella se extrajo profundamente de él, una vez más, antes de que llegara a perder el sentido por completo. Con desesperación arrancó su cuerpo del abrazo, temblando y estremeciéndose mientras caía al suelo.

Un sabor picante y salvaje descansaba en su lengua. Este último bocado de susangre era dulce, rico y embriagador. Resistiendo el impulso de ingerir el potente elixir, lo escupió en el suelo.

El hombre se movió con una velocidad que no podía seguir con los ojos. En un momento se sentó calmadamente, al próximo se agachó frente a ella. Posó la mano sobre su boca, suave pero inamovible, evitando que expulsara su sangre.

Ojos salvajes, que luchaba por separar, pero él era demasiado fuerte y la sostuvo firme.

—No, mi amor, trágalo. Traga hasta la última gota y bebe profundamente. Esta es mi esencia—que me atará a ti—y no debes escupirla.

Bella negó con la cabeza contra su mano. La sangre le quemaba aún la boca con un sabor dulce. Su mano la sostenía firme, y la mirada de sus ojos, efectivamente, callaba las protestas. Con un súbito movimiento llevó contra sí su cuerpo.

Su carne desnuda chamuscaba a través vestido. Él tendió su espalda con un movimiento rápido y reposó sobre ella. En esta nueva posición su lucha desaparecía a excepción de la negativa a ingerir sangre.

La sensación de su peso anclándosele era deliciosa. La otra mano que sostenía su rosa cerraba los dedos suavemente alrededor de la nariz, cortando su suministro de aire. Los momentos pasaron mientras luchaban con los ojos verdes anclados en ella. Su visión nadó y ella comenzó a ver los puntos.

Cuando golpeó contra él, simplemente se estableció entre sus piernas, dándole una prueba de que su lucha sólo sirvió para excitarlo, con la evidencia de su erección.

Era inevitable, sin aire para respirar iba a tragar su sangre en una acción irreflexiva. Inmediatamente se le permitió el uso de sus pulmones una vez más.

El con ternura paso una mano por su cabello. Su cuerpo se acurrucó contra ella, y enterró sus labios contra su garganta en un acalorado beso que le permitió sentir el filo de sus colmillos presionando...

El sueño había terminado, y Bella una vez más se había sentado vertical en su cama. Fuera, en la terraza de su dormitorio, una lluvia suave golpeaba contra la casa y su boca se había llenado con el sabor salvaje de los sueños. Se había mordido el labio nuevamente manchando sus dientes con una coloración carmesí, que había cepillado, quitándosela de inmediato.

Estaba demasiado asustada para dormirse, así que prefería esperar a la madrugada con la ayuda de la cafeína. Sintiéndose perdida, sola y profundamente asustada de la frecuencia cada vez mayor de sus sueños, llamó a una amiga en Nueva York. Dejó un mensaje en el contestador automático cuando no hubo respuesta, Bella se sentó y meditó.

El sol estaba alto cuando el teléfono sonó estridente, rompiendo la calma y Bella altó asustada. Corrió para alcanzarlo en la mesita de noche, con el corazón acelerado.

—¿Hola?

—¿Estás bien, cariño? Acabo de recibir tu mensaje una noche larga, ¿sabes?

—Oh, Rosalie, me alegro de oír tu voz. Ahora que has llamado estoy bien.

¿Cómo está trabajando Royce el actor?"

—Chica, estas retrasada una semana en el tiempo. Ahora estoy con el Diseñador de Navarra. ¿Estás segura de que estás bien? Suenas extraña.

—Sólo estoy cansada. Viajar me tiene aislada—. Se rió y hasta a sus propios oídos sonaba un poco loca.

—Parece más que el viaje, se te oye terrible. No te ofendas, muñeca, pero es verdad.

—Bueno, ya sabes, con todos estos cambios estoy teniendo problemas para dormir.

—¿No seguirás teniendo esas malditas pesadillas? Te _dije _que mudarte o irte no iba a cambiar eso. Sólo necesitas algunos medicamentos fuertes, un crucero por el Caribe durante una semana, y un amante con mucha energía.

—No quiero acabar dependiendo de las drogas y el sexo como la mitad de la gente que conozco.

—Como yo, quieres decir— la voz de Rosalie era plana.

—¡No! No-no es lo que quería decir, – suspiró.

—Es sólo que quiero superar este problema sin causar un montón de otros. _Necesitaba _este cambio, Rosalie. Me gustaría que entendieras eso.

—Oh, entiendo que te sintieras atrapada aquí. Entiendo que sintieras que la fama era demasiado para ti. Pero ¿_Escocia_? Cuando dijiste que querías mudarte cerca del agua pensé que tal vez te referías Florida o California, un lugar cálido y feliz. Pero, mírate escogiste un lugar frío y el agua allí es negra y repulsiva, no azul.

—Creo que me va a gustar este lugar. La tierra es salvaje e inspiradora, justo lo adecuado para una poeta.

—Dejaste todo eso atrás, ¿recuerdas?

—Yo siempre seré una poeta, Rosalie. La poesía está en mi sangre. Sólo que ahora, no escribiré por dinero sino por placer–. Ella sonrió ante la idea.

—Creo que estás loca al renunciar a la vida del mundo del espectáculo. Nunca se puede tener demasiado dinero y si te gusta escribir, ¿por qué no te pagarían por ello? ¿Sabes lo que pienso? Creo que estarás de vuelta aquí en seis meses eres demasiado inteligente para dejar atrás la fama y la gloria atrás de esta forma.

—Bueno, yo ciertamente espero que estés equivocada. Estoy lista para establecerme y vivir mi vida para mí. Tengo dinero más que suficiente para vivir con un poco de lujo hasta mi vejez, sobre todo, si soy cuidadosa. Yo no quería la fama y el estrés de una vida de alto perfil. Creo que voy a ser feliz aquí.

—Bueno, ciertamente pareces haber encontrado igual cantidad de estrés que aquí. Mírate, en menos de tres meses te has mudado a otro país, retirado del negocio de la música y te separaste de todos tus amigos. Pero todo lo que hiciste fue darte un nuevo entorno en el que preocuparte, uno tan solitario como ése.

—Necesitas volver a casa, donde el entorno y las personas son familiares. Tu insomnio, pesadillas y todo eso va a desaparecer en poco tiempo y luego puedes volver a la normalidad.

¿Realmente pensó que alguien la entendería o simpatizaría? Ahora, escuchando siempre las mismas gastadas lecturas provenientes de la boca de su mejor amiga, no estaba segura, en primer lugar, de por qué se había molestado en llamarla. Conquistaría esas pesadillas y sería más fuerte que eso era sencillo.

Tenía que serlo.

Las palabras de Rosalie todavía fluían en su oído.

—Yo ni siquiera sé por qué estás tan asustada acerca de estos sueños. Puedes apostar que si yo soñara con algún tipazo magnífico apuesto, muerto como tu novio soñado, estaría toda sobre él como blanco en arroz. La próxima vez que sueñes con él sólo debes saltar a sus huesos y acabar de una vez. Apuesto a que transformarás esas pesadillas en sueños de fantasías en un santiamén. En poco tiempo estarás mirando adelante de ellos.

—No lo entiendes, Rosalie. Estos sueños no son así, este _hombre _no es así. Es peligroso y las cosas que suceden en los sueños son peligrosas. Cuando ocurre, en todo lo que puedo pensar es en salir corriendo."

—Es sólo una cosa freudiana. ¿Qué hace? Vive en el agua y tú huyes de él. Esas son probablemente sólo proyecciones mentales de tus inseguridades o lo que sea. Estoy segura de que tu terapeuta examinó eso cuidadosamente contigo."

—Pero ahora son diferentes. Él es un vampiro ahora, o... o _algo _así. Completo, con colmillos, alas y hambriento con apetito feroz. Sé que es chiflado, pero estos sueños al parecer tan auténticos, me hacen sentir como que he perdido el contacto con la realidad cada vez que me despierto.

—Entonces, tal vez estoy más que acertada de lo que sabes sobre la necesidad de un joven semental. Me suena como si estuvieras solo cachonda y que sus colmillos representan un pene y sus alas representan cuando abres las piernas y 'volar', por así decirlo."

Bella se echó a reír a pesar de sí misma.

—Esa es la cosa más retardada que he oído decir. Creo que su _erección _en cada sueño representa un pene y el resto son sólo un montón de visiones de pesadilla, porque todavía estoy sufriendo todas las mismas preocupaciones.

—Escucha, amiga. Sé que no lo parece, pero sólo quiero que seas feliz. No puedo entender cómo vas a encontrar la felicidad allá en ese país frío, escarpado, pero espero que lo hagas. Nunca entenderé cómo pudiste alejarte de la gran vida, pero voy a tratar de que no juzgarte con demasiada dureza.

—Lo aprecio, Rosalie, de verdad. Si te sirve de consuelo, esto no fue algo fácil para mí. Pero tenía que hacerlo o sólo me habría perdido por completo. No podía vivir en el centro de atención por más tiempo. Me sentía como una muestra bajo el microscopio. No fue saludable para mí.

—Sólo recuerda que si quieres regresar, no dejes que tu orgullo te impida hacerlo. Siempre tendrás un lugar aquí.

Bella se preguntó si Rosalie diría lo mismo en seis meses. La industria del entretenimiento tenía un período de atención muy corto... era algo con lo que contaba especialmente al hacer este movimiento. Nunca pensaba mucho acerca de cuántos amigos se perderían en el camino.

—Gracias, Rosalie. Voy a tener en cuenta todo eso, te lo prometo.

Las dos mujeres se despidieron. Bella sabía que probablemente sería el último adiós entre ellas.


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo__ 3_

Después, esa misma tarde, mientras Bella terminaba de desempacar las últimas cosas, comenzó a consumirse de repente, con la urgente necesidad de caminar por su nueva propiedad. Se puso sus mejores botas de montaña, vaqueros rotos y una sudadera, antes de salir por la puerta trasera. Mientras caminaba por el patio trasero, su trenza de cobre brillaba con la luz del sol.

A pesar del clima fresco, pronto entró en calor por el esfuerzo. Sus pasos la llevaron más allá de los bosques. Un pequeño animal la indujo a internarse más profundamente por el camino entre el refugio de los árboles, aunque, se cuidó de mantener su casa a la vista. El terreno le era tan des conocido, que no quería correr el riesgo de perderse entre la densa espesura.

Después de un rato de caminata, se sintió completamente aislada del mundo exterior. Aquí la cobertura forestal se había espesado, no dejando pasar el sol.

Las sombras del crepúsculo jugaban con las últimas luces a su alrededor. El frío comenzaba a apretar y se estremeció.

El canto de las aves silvestres y el susurro de los animales que habitaban la tierra se desvanecieron lentamente en el silencio. El único sonido que rompía a través de la madera eran sus pisadas, mientras caminaba a través de la maleza.

Bella miró a su alrededor a los árboles y arbustos y respiró profundamente el aire fresco del bosque. Por primera vez en meses empezó a sentir que verdaderamente la calma y paz la superaban. Había tomado la decisión correcta, no sólo mudándose, sino haciéndolo a este lugar, decidió con una pequeña sonrisa. A pesar de las advertencias de todo el mundo por lo extravagante de la idea, su llegada aquí había sido exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Si había un lugar para redescubrir su vida, era éste.

Si éste sería o no su verdadero hogar estaba por verse. Pero en el fondo sabía que era el lugar correcto, en el momento adecuado para... lo que fuera que estaba buscando. Después de sólo dos cortos días se sentía más a gusto, más feliz que nunca en su Nueva York natal. Lo que fuera que la hubiera obligado a ir a esa tierra extranjera, le había proporcionado alegría. Se sentía feliz de estar allí.

Mirando un tronco cubierto de musgo, se sentó y contempló su entorno con mirada apreciativa. Ya era de noche en el corazón del bosque, el crepúsculo estaba azul y calmante. Algunos fragmentos perdidos de la luz del sol atravesaban las copas espesas desde arriba llegando al suelo del bosque. Todo parecía como un cuento de hadas, que tomaba entidad en la tierra.

Bella casi podía imaginar las pequeñas hadas y gnomos viajando a través de la madera y se rió. Sin duda, en todo el mundo éste era un lugar de magia y maravilla. Era el lugar perfecto para que un alma creativa prosperara.

Olores de cosas crecidas, suelos ricos y húmedos, le asaltaban la nariz, junto con

el penetrante olor a ozono del agua fresca que corría. Mirando a su alrededor no se veía ninguna señal de algún arroyo o lago, aunque probablemente había uno muy cerca. Sin nada que hacer se preguntó hasta dónde se habría alejado, dándose cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había perdido la visibilidad de la parte trasera de su casa.

De pronto, se puso tensa. Nerviosa, se apresuró a levantarse de su asiento en el tronco caído.

Unas manos fuertes y frías la sujetaron firmemente por los hombros. El olor de la lluvia y el agua que corría era más fuerte ahora. Sedosos rizos negros como la medianoche le cayeron sobre sus hombros cuando el hombre detrás de ella se inclinaba para susurrarle al oído.

—No te vayas todavía.

Bella soltó un grito ahogado y trató de levantarse de su asiento una vez más. Para su consternación el hombre no liberó su presión sobre ella. Se vio forzada a permanecer sentada, y aunque era lo suficientemente fuerte para sostenerla, era suave y no la lastimaba.

El corazón se estremeció en su pecho y sus labios temblaron con un vertiginoso temor. —Dios, me estoy volviendo loca. Me estoy volviendo loca—, jadeó ella.

Su respiración agitada parecía subir por el espeso silencio que los rodeaba.

—Shh, no mi amor, nunca pienses eso. Trata de calmarte. Puedo saborear tu miedo y olerlo en el viento. No quiero que me temas. Nunca me temas.

Bella no estaba escuchando sus palabras, pero el tono de voz la calmó como nada más podría hacerlo. Su tono dulce hizo eco en su mente, enviando un repiqueteo profundo de calma que le pasó a través del cuerpo. Pronto, su ritmo cardíaco fue más lento, hasta que estuvo casi normal y su respiración comenzó a aliviar la cadencia mientras una languidez de ensueño la llenaba.

Un sueño debilitante se apoderó de ella, e involuntariamente se recostó contra él. Su cabeza cayó hacia un lado, apoyándose en su brazo y su hombro. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, sus ojos se volvieron perezosos y se entrecerraron, cuando estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida.

Sin romper su contacto la reclinó, el hombre se movió más abajo para agacharse detrás de ella. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás para descansar sobre el hombro, dejando al descubierto plenamente su cuello hacia él. El toque fresco de sus labios en su garganta ni siquiera la sorprendió, estaba tan a gusto. Cuando el suave susurro de una caricia presionó con un beso el latido de su pulso lanzando su lengua para saborearla.

Lamiéndola y mojándola allí, la lengua parecía mucho más excitante que sus labios. Parecían marcarla. Él gruñó en voz baja, al presionar con mayor firmeza contra ella, dejándole sentir las puntas de sus dientes. Cualquier encanto oscuro la mantenía quieta haciéndola vacilar; por un momento sintió un escalofrío de miedo otra vez crispándola de nuevo.

—Por favor, no–, logró decir.

—Pero debo hacerlo, amor. El recuerdo del gusto, la sensación y tu olor, me han encantado. La especia y la dulzura persisten en mis sentidos. Tengo que probarte de nuevo. Ningún simple recuerdo me puede durar lo suficiente para aguantar mi hambre de ti.

—No lo hagas— se atragantó mientras él bajaba la cabeza para darle otro caliente beso en su pulso.

Sus palabras fueron apagadas contra su carne.

—No luches contra esto. Sólo siente el placer, lo correcto que es.– El poder de su musical voz la hechizó una vez más. Gracias a Dios alivió el pánico, que amenazaba con alcanzarla.

Mientras la lamía nuevamente, iba dejando un largo rastro húmedo en su cuello, ella sentía sus dientes trazando ligeramente sobre su piel una huella de deseo. Esta vez no le temió. En cambio, una ola de pasión cruda y fuerte barrió a través de su aliento. El calor combinado bajaba por su vientre, por lo que se sentía débil apretada a él. Tranquilamente, un gemido escapó de sus labios, y arqueó el cuello para encontrar su beso.

—Sí–, suspiró. —Sientes el calor y la fuerza de nuestra unión, ¿no? Puedo oler tu excitación. Es un delicioso perfume –. Sus manos la apretaron convulsivamente.

—Me haces desearte tanto–. Murmuró algo más, algo que sonó oscuro y erótico, pero no pudo entender sus palabras.

Las manos bajaron de sus hombros para acunarle los pechos con amor, acariciándolos hasta que se sintieron hinchados y doloridos. Los pulgares se movieron sobre sus pezones a través del grueso algodón de su sudadera. Le pasó el pulgar y el dedo índice entre los pezones, friccionándolos con movimientos que hacían que su cuerpo se quemara con llamas de deseo.

Jadeando suavemente, arqueó la espalda sin motivo, él le tomó los pechos con más firmeza en sus expertas y sabias manos. Sus muslos se separaron por propio acuerdo y de inmediato la mano de él fue ahí para tocar la carne íntima entre ellos. La frotó ejerciendo una exquisita presión sobre su clítoris hinchado través de la tela de sus pantalones vaqueros, lo que la hizo temblar de necesidad.

Los besos que le calentaban el cuello eran exigentes y sintió su boca abierta sobre ella. Le hundió sus colmillos profundamente en la palpitante vena, gruñendo bajo sobre su garganta. No había dolor, sólo una enorme ola de placer que amenazaba con ahogarla por su intensidad. Fue empujada directamente a los brazos de un violento orgasmo.

Una parte de su mente estaba aturdida y sorprendida por la reacción hacia él.

Bebía de su sangre y ella estaba deleitándose deseándolo. En las garras de un delirio exquisito, que mandaban en el cuerpo, haciendo que se estremeciera y retorciera, aunque su mente se apresuraba a tratar de recuperar el control de sus traidoras emociones. Era inútil, era esclava del placer que él le daba tan libremente y sin reservas. Estaba perdida.

El palpitante éxtasis irradiaba hacia el exterior mientras sus colmillos se encontraban profundamente enterrados en ella. Se extendían a través de sus pechos y directamente a su vientre. Gritó con su liberación, girando las caderas contra su manipuladora mano. Se dirigió más profundo por su vena, su mandíbula trabajaba contra ella como un niño amamantándose de su madre.

Cuanto más bebía de ella más fuerte ella se corría.

Con un brusco e inesperado movimiento, se retiró. Su lengua barría a lo largo de la herida mientras los colmillos se retiraban de su carne. Esa prolongada caricia hizo que apretara los dientes sobre su seno mientras su cuerpo se sacudía y casi la tiraba. El viento se sintió de pronto, como un escalofrío contra su cuello mientras su orgasmo disminuía lentamente, dejándola débil y desgastada. Se quedó muy quieta, sorprendida por su comportamiento. Pero estaba demasiado aturdida por el placer para escaparse.

Después de una última palmadita cariñosa a su vagina, que todavía hormigueaba, él se movió. Sus manos la sostenían para mantenerla en posición vertical y se dio la vuelta para pararse frente ella. Sus ojos verdes la miraron profundamente por un largo momento. Bella fue la primera en apartar la mirada, como si pudiera hacerlo desaparecer si no reconocía su presencia.

Una mano sobre su barbilla hizo que volviera a enfrentarlo, y él le besó los labios con suavidad. Sus labios ya no se sentían fríos. Estaban calientes por el calor de la sangre que había bebido. Por extraño que pareciera, pensar en eso no la alarmaba. Por el contrario, enviaba una emoción de renovado deseo a través del cuerpo.

Su boca abrió la suya, y ella le dio la bienvenida a su lengua en el interior, encontrando la suya. Su gusto era salvaje y emocionante, y la sensación de sus colmillos contra sus labios la hicieron apretar los muslos con una necesidad erótica. Sus manos se acercaron y rodearon su cuello mientras se perdía en su beso.

Debería estar asustada por la fuerza de su respuesta a este hombre de ensueño.

Por lo que intuía había perdido finalmente las riendas de su mente. Parecía tan _real_. Al verlo físicamente y tan real manifestación de un vampiro alado mientras estaba despierta era... una locura. Pero no sentía miedo, y nada de pánico; no ahora.

En sus brazos, sentía sólo placer y aceptación dentro de sí misma.

Gustosamente cedía a sus maravillosos sentimientos que querían consumirla y abrumarla. Ansiosa y emocionada, le dio un beso hambriento y fervoroso para que igualara al suyo, apoyada contra su carne desnuda.

Sus dientes la mordieron suavemente en los labios, antes de que mordiera su propia lengua, extrayendo su sangre. Metió su lengua y su sangre en su boca.

Sus fuertes manos se movieron hacia su cabeza, tomándosela. Sus lenguas en duelo, y su boca inundada con el dulce calor de su sangre.

Sin detenerse a pensar, ni siquiera darse tiempo para temerlo, succionó con avidez de su lengua. La humedad de su sangre manchaba sus labios enlazados mientras él sangraba libremente en ella. Se tragó cada preciosa gota con que él la alimentaba.

Ella estaba insaciable.

Su cuerpo se inundó con el gusto, el olfato y el tacto de él.

Estaba intoxicada con esta alimentación primitiva, mientras su visión le cerraba los párpados. Su mundo se quemaba con el fuego verdes de sus ojos, y perdió la noción del tiempo y lugar entregándose más desmayadamente a sus deseos.

Volvió en sí, poco a poco, momentos, tal vez horas más tarde, cuando él gimió contra su boca por la fuerza de su orgasmo. Era obvio que también encontraba placer cuando ella bebía su sangre. Extendió la mano y sintió el derrame de su semen caliente y húmedo a lo largo de ella. Acariciando su poderoso pene, que le latía en su puño, se sintió apocada por la ruda magia del momento. Su gemido de liberación zumbaba desde su boca hasta la garganta, mientras se movía empuñando su mano.

En ese momento se sintió completa. Con su mano inundada por su semilla y su boca llena de su sabor, se sentía como si hubiera vuelto a casa. Lo deseaba tanto que dolía, y lo que le pidiera con mucho gusto se lo daría, cualquier cosa, _todo_.

Era una locura.

Él dejó de besarla a regañadientes, mordiendo sus labios antes de liberarla.

Limpió el esperma de su mano con algunas hojas caídas antes de pasarse la mano por el pelo. Le soltó la trenza enredando su puño en las olas de cobre. El movimiento era imposible mientras la sostenía con la mano y con los ojos.

— Bella, mi amor, ¿me conoces ahora?

Las visiones la asaltaron, y nadó en el océano de color morado oscuro de su mirada. Con una repentina claridad, se sorprendió y supo que _lo conocía_.

—Edward–, la voz le falló, ronca por la emoción. —Tu nombre es Edward.

Una ciega sonrisa con colmillos fue su recompensa, y le puso un suave beso en la frente. La jaló para acercarla más a él, este nuevo abrazo de consuelo era excitante comparado con los demás. Le devolvió el abrazo, esclava de la magia del momento. Fue un momento de descubrimiento y revelación. ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? ¿Cómo podía saber que la estaba buscando, su compañera durante años y que había casi perdido la esperanza de encontrarla?

En esos momentos no importaba cómo lo sabía. No importaba si esto fuera probablemente un sueño o una alucinación. Pasándole las manos con amor por la capa suave como la seda de sus alas, suspiró y se apoyó contra él. Se sentía tan bien, tan contenta mientras él la sujetaba. No había lugar para temores.

Edward se apartó de ella y la sujetó por los brazos aferrándola firme pero suavemente.

—Ya no me temerás, Bella, mi amor. Me aceptarás en tus sueños y no los temerás más.

El recordatorio de sus sueños, dicho en voz alta, así, la hizo sentirse tímida. La sostuvo fuertemente.

—No tengo la fuerza para reunirme contigo sobre el agua así, muchas veces en tus horas de vigilia. Tus sueños son el lugar de encuentro más fácil para los dos hasta que esté pleno de fuerza. Te visitaré allí con mayor facilidad, ahora que hemos compartido la sangre. Estamos unidos y pronto podremos estar juntos por toda la eternidad. Pero por ahora, tengo que volver al agua.

Bella se sintió aturdida mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Le dio un acalorado beso en la palma, y con una ráfaga pequeña de viento desapareció ante sus ojos. La brusquedad de su partida, junto con la pérdida de sangre fue su ruina.

Con un pequeño suspiro de aire, sus diminutos ojos se quedaron en blanco.

Cayó al suelo desmayada.


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo__ 4_

El reloj dio la medianoche y saltó en su silla con un grito sobresaltado. En una mano tenía un bate de béisbol de aluminio, mientras que una taza de café se enfriaba a su lado. Se acurrucó ante la fogata, los pies doblados debajo de ella en el sillón de felpa mientras luchaba contra el sueño.

Dormir ahora era su enemigo.

En su mente sabía que era una tonta al pensar que podía evitar dormirse para siempre, pero luchaba contra él de todos modos. Sus nervios estaban saltando por el exceso de cafeína que había bebido, pero en este momento no sabía qué más hacer, temía dormir más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Sería probablemente más sabio que buscara ayuda médica. Pero no podía arriesgarse a ir al hospital para recibir tratamiento ahora mismo, porque la sucia publicidad arruinaría seguramente cualquier oportunidad que tuviera para tener paz en su nuevo hogar. Era demasiado pronto, después de su retiro público, dirigir la atención sobre sí misma. Los medios de espectáculos tendrían su día.

Pero, obviamente, no podía manejar su estado mental por su cuenta.

Especialmente no, después de los eventos más recientes de su histeria.

Cualquiera que fuera la causa de sus alucinaciones, no habían resuelto con su reciente cambio de estilo de vida. En todo caso, se habían hecho mucho peor.

Bella no tenía idea de lo que le estaba sucediendo. Después de despertarse en el bosque al atardecer, había caminado a casa. Aunque pareciera extraño había estado en calma y en paz. Su mente había quedado felizmente en blanco.

No había sido sino hasta mucho más tarde, que había descubierto el moretón en su cuello.

Fue entonces cuando la realidad la derrumbó.

Mirándose en el espejo no podía negar la evidencia de las dos heridas punzantes que habían estropeando levemente su piel. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

Las líneas entre el sueño y la realidad se estaban difuminando su mente. Sus pensamientos eran un lío confuso. Las heridas en el cuello eran reales, igual que el conjunto de colmillos muy afilados. No había explicación racional.

¿Eran racionales las visiones abrumadoras, eróticas de Edward? Pero eso sería imposible, el hombre ni siquiera era humano. _Obviamente_. Lucía colmillos, alas y bebía su sangre. ¡Su sangre! Además, no había manera de que ella hubiera bebido sangre de buen grado. No, a menos que fuera un sueño o una alucinación. ¿_Cierto_?

Cierto.

Tal vez si repetía ésas cosas una y otra vez en su cabeza, las haría tan... pero mientras tanto se negaba a conciliar el sueño. Edward había prometido verla en sus sueños. Se negaba a darle esa chance. Tenía que tener cuidado de no darle la oportunidad de consumirla tan completamente de nuevo, como lo había hecho esa tarde en el bosque.

¡Bah! Edward. Estaba pensando en él como si fuera real y no un producto del excesivo estrés de su imaginación. Era un monstruo de cuento de hadas de las dragas de su subconsciente, ¿verdad? Un demonio o monstruo, que venía a atormentarla, con visiones de su sangre y horribles pesadillas.

Seguramente disfrutaría cada momento de ello. Pero era una locura, ¿verdad?

Ninguna persona cuerda podría encontrar placer en esas visiones.

¿Por qué hacía que su cuerpo pulsara de placer al recordar su abrazo? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en su belleza y en su poder? ¿Cómo la envolvía su voz entre sábanas de seda frescas y sensuales besos? No sabía por qué, y no le importaba saberlo. Por ahora bastaba que tuviera pequeños recordatorios de que era ella misma.

Lucharía por dominar al hombre de sus sueños sobre su cuerpo y sus emociones. Negándose a dormir esta noche era el curso más seguro que podía ver. Así que se quedaría aquí, acurrucada ante el fuego, con la única arma que pudo encontrar, como si se tratara de un salvavidas.

Bebiendo de su taza, hizo una mueca de dolor, mientras el café le quemaba la garganta, parpadeando furiosamente. Era difícil no llegar a estar hipnotizada por el baile dorado de las llamas ante ella. Sus ojos estaban pesados por la falta de descanso. Hacía días que había tenido un descanso tranquilo. Los sueños de Edward la cazaban con más frecuencia, y sabía que si dormía ahora, él estaría allí

esperando por ella.

El pensamiento de ambos la asustaba y emocionaba. Ya no se entendía más.

Las horas de la noche se alargaban, y luchaba por encontrar cosas en las que pudieran ocupar la mente, que no podía centrar por el agotamiento. Encendió la televisión, trató de escribir algo de poesía e incluso fue tan lejos como para tomar una ducha fría. El choque envió gritos a sus músculos, pero así la despertaría lo suficiente para ganarle una sólida hora de vigilia, sin tener que luchar contra el sueño.

Pero, no podía evitar dormir por mucho tiempo. Sus noches de insomnio estaban alcanzándola y no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto. El cuerpo le temblaba de fatiga. Sabía que era sólo cuestión de pocas horas para que amaneciera.

Mientras el horizonte se pintaba con tonos violetas y mandarina, al fin, se dio por vencida. Se quedó dormida, sentada en su silla mientras la televisión zumbaba y rompía el silencio. Su bate de béisbol cayó al suelo, y su cabeza se desplomó hacia un lado.

Todos los sueños la dejaron afortunadamente sola. O bien estaba demasiado cansada para soñar o muy reconfortada por la luz del día. En realidad no importaba. Durmió plácidamente, a lo durante toda la mañana y buena parte de la tarde.

Eran casi las cuatro cuando Bella, por fin despertó. Se estiró. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido por estar sentada en la silla durante tanto tiempo. El cuello y la columna tronaron audiblemente, pero a pesar de sus achaques y dolores se sentía deliciosamente bien descansada. Sonrió mientras se levantaba de su improvisada cama.

—Sin sueños, gracias a Dios–, dijo en voz alta para sí misma. Esperaba que hubieran terminado. Esperaba que su mente hubiera exorcizado de su inconsciente a la alucinación que había culminado ayer. Algo tenía que haber hecho porque no podía seguir viviendo así, con miedo a dormir, con temor a sus sueños.

Con esfuerzo dejó sus reflexiones a un lado. Esas andanzas no la llevarían a ninguna parte. Sólo servirían para preocuparla. Su estómago gruñó y fue a la cocina en busca de alimento. Mirando dentro de la nevera y en sus armarios, bien surtidos por su servicio de limpieza, el día antes de su llegada, encontró que nada era de su gusto.

Nada parecía apetitoso, aunque su estómago quemaba con hambre sin apaciguar, mostrando su descontento con gorjeos ruidosos. Las náuseas la asaltaron cuando trató de comer una galleta salada.

Temía que podría enfermar de gripe. Con tan poco descanso, no sería extraño que se enfermara.

En uno de las alacenas vio a una lata de sopa de tomate y se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que la idea de comer era muy agradable para su revuelto estómago.

_Odiaba _la sopa de tomate, nunca comía esa cosa a menos que se utilizara como ingrediente para algo más.

Era extraño.

Oh bien, mejor sopa que nada en absoluto. Y ahora su estómago no quería nada más que la sopa. Salió a la terraza del patio trasero para tomarla, junto con una copa de vino tinto. Sorprendentemente, estaba bastante aceptable y no tuvo problemas para mantenerla en su estómago.

—Bueno, no estaba tan malo–, dijo para romper el silencio. Su estómago estaba lleno, con la mente y el cuerpo bien descansado. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Con el corazón más ligero limpió los restos de comida y entró para escribir.

Todo, mientras rezaba para que su sueño en la vigilia del día anterior no llegara a invadirla hoy.


	5. Chapter 5

_Capítulo__ 5_

Más tarde, esa misma noche, Bella se preparó un baño caliente. La gran bañera hundida en el centro de la gran sala estaba hecha de sólido mármol y era lo suficientemente grande para que cuatro personas descansaran en ella con facilidad. Era una de las principales razones por las que había deseado comprar la casa. Le encantaba el agua y disfrutaba de una relajante inmersión después de un largo y caluroso día.

Agregó burbujas aromáticas y encendió velas y velas de té por todo el borde de la gigante bañera. Sin otra fuente de luz, la sala parpadeaba en un baile de sombras proyectadas por las llamas. El vapor del agua brillaba, cuando las burbujas se separaban para permitir una vista del líquido que estaba más allá.

Quitándose el vestido de raso azul y dejándolo caer en el piso, entró en la bañera, mientras ésta le daba la bienvenida. Llevaba el pelo suelto y cuando su cuerpo se adaptó a la temperatura, agachó la cabeza bajo de la superficie. Se lo lavó y frotó el cuerpo con la esponja hasta que brilló con un nuevo color rosa.

Se reclinó hacia atrás dejando que la danza de luz de las velas titilaran para ella.

Sus ojos se volvieron pesados mientras el vapor se elevaba y la respiración se hacía lenta. Había pasado tanto tiempo, desde que había estado tan relajada.

Bueno, aparte de los momentos después de su orgasmo de ayer en los brazos de Edward. Pero, eso había sido un sueño y esta era la realidad y se sentía totalmente distendida por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

El sueño la superó con rapidez, demasiado rápido para que luchara contra él.

En un momento estaba despierta el siguiente estaba en dormida. De pronto la escena cambió y estaba desnuda ante la bañera. Dentro de ella Edward se reclinaba perezosamente, esperándola en el agua.

El agua estaba cubierta de pétalos de rosa carmesíes flotando.

Tan llena, de hecho, que estaba oscura y espesa como la sangre. Los rizos del cabello cobrizo de Edward eran como una mancha profunda de media noche, ni siquiera reflejaban el brillo de las profusas velas transformadas en miles, con titilantes llamas doradas.

Su piel, normalmente pálida tomó color oro a la luz ambarina y el musculoso pecho sobresalía por encima de la línea de flotación. Levantó una mano desde el fondo de las aguas oscuras y se la tendió haciéndole señas para que se cercara.

—Ven y únete a mí, dulce Bella. Tengo hambre de tu tacto…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, olvidados sus miedos anteriores y la desazón provocada por el encuentro con él, se movió hacia el agua carmesí y aromática. Suspiró de felicidad, mientras el agua lamía sus caderas y cintura. Sonrió y tomó su mano extendida. Tenía la piel fresca y seca a pesar del agua.

Había notado esto en él. Nunca parecía mojado. Se hizo esa observación a sí misma.

—Nunca goteas cuando sales del agua. Ni siquiera el pelo se te moja–. Incluso a sus propios oídos su voz sonaba ronca por sus crecientes deseos.

La sonrisa Edward aumentó, sus ojos moviéndose con admiración sobre sus pechos mientras se balanceaba en el agua. Su hambrienta mirada era lo suficientemente caliente para quemarla. Instintivamente su cuerpo reaccionó a la promesa realizada en su púrpura mirada.

Habló con esa voz hermosa que tanto amaba escuchar.

—Mi cuerpo es diferente del tuyo. Tengo que moverme rápido a través del agua y me vería obstaculizado si me mojara, me agobiaría. Así que mi piel y cabello se mantienen secos, incluso cuando estoy sumergido. Todos los de mi especie somos así. Pero tu piel–, señaló con una respiración profunda– brilla a la perfección con el agua. Brilla como un espejo, o una estrella. Me hace tener sed de beber el agua de tu carne."

Esa voz oscura cayó encima y a través de ella. Enviaba calor a su bajo vientre.

Su vagina se apretó inundada de calor húmedo, de seda, que no tenía nada que ver con el agua que les rodeaba. El aire se estremecía con su aliento. Ondas en el

agua se movían alrededor de sus pechos llevando sus ojos una vez más ahí.

Extendió la mano y la puso sobre un pezón ya erecto. Su piel, como siempre, era un fresco contraste contra el calor de ella. La única sensación mayor era el placer de su tacto. Su pezón se hinchó casi dolorosamente y lo alivió con un golpe de su dedo pulgar.

— ¿Qué eres?

— ¿Aliviaría un poco tus temores si te lo digo?

—No eres humano–, esquivó la pregunta. Sus temores la _estaban _asustando, ¿Cómo lo sabía?

—Puedo oler tu miedo–, respondió a su pregunta no formulada. —Tal vez no estés lista para saberlo.

—Tengo que saberlo. Me estoy volviendo loca y necesito algunas respuestas.

—No te estás volviendo loca–, enfatizó. —Te diré lo que soy si eso ayuda a aliviar tus preocupaciones. No soy de tu mundo.

No soy un ser humano, aunque ya has adivinado bastante. Soy de una raza llamada Icari. Mi mundo está muy lejos de aquí, más allá de las estrellas y galaxias."

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—A través de puertas de enlace en el agua de nuestros mundos, los portales a través del espacio. He venido de lejos, a través de esos portales, para encontrarte.

Bella tragó con fuerza y trató de concentrarse más en sus palabras que en las caricias del toque de su mano sobre su pecho. Sus dedos acariciando sus pezones, como si no estuviera al tanto de sus acciones o su efecto sobre ella. Su cuerpo cantaba con la satisfacción que irradiaba de cada uno de sus toques. Era muy duro mantener su mente en la conversación.

— ¿Por-qué me buscabas?

— ¿No lo puedes adivinar? ¿Negarás incluso esa pequeña admisión a tí misma y a mí?– Su voz se había vuelto dura con esas palabras.

Miraba profundamente dentro de los brillantes ojos que rehuían la verdad de la que hablaban sin palabras.

—Sí. _Lo sabes_. Eres mi compañera, mi mujer.

—No te creo.

—Sí, lo haces. Mentir no cambiará la verdad.

—No creo en esas cosas.

— ¿No crees en el destino? ¿En el amor y la pasión?– Dijo su voz reprendiéndola.

— ¡No eres real! Eres un producto de mi estresada imaginación, y puede ser tratado fácilmente con medicamentos–. Arrugó los ojos y negó con la cabeza moviéndola atrás y adelante. No debía, no podía permitir que este sueño se saliera de control.

— ¿Cuántas veces te has dicho eso a ti misma? ¿Y cuántas veces has despertado para encontrar pruebas de que estos no son simples sueños? Estamos destinados el uno al otro. Es una unión instintiva que ambos compartimos, aunque luches contra el ahora. He venido a reclamarte, como es mi derecho por las leyes del Destino.

—Si se trata de asegurar tu búsqueda, te lo concedo y con mucho gusto.

—Te juro que voy a complacer tu cuerpo, tu mente y tu alma, de formas que ni siquiera puedes imaginar. Te volveré loca completamente y te haré gritar con éxtasis de formas que nunca has conocido. Nunca has experimentado la alegría y la felicidad de la forma en que yo te las puedo proporcionar.

—Te mantendré a salvo de cualquier daño. Voy a amarte y adorarte durante todos los días de mi vida. Todo lo que pidas, te lo voy a dar y con mucho gusto.

Sabes la verdad de mis palabras, en el fondo, a pesar de que obstinadamente luchas contra mí.

— ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas?– No podía dejar de preguntarle.

Sus ojos brillaron.

—Porque son verdades. Debido a que durante años he estado solo. Ahora que te he encontrado... no voy a dejarte ir–. Sus palabras resonaron en la sala iluminada por la luz de las velas, emocionándola y aterrándola con su intensidad. Inclinó la cabeza y su aliento le rozó acaloradamente los labios entreabiertos.

—Me voy a quedar contigo–, dijo, antes de abalanzarse como un ave de rapiña reclamando sus labios en un beso.

Bella lo besó también con un fervor que no había conocido y no sabía que poseía. Hundió las manos en la carne de sus caderas y la atrajo hacia él, levantándola y acomodándola a horcajadas sobre sus propias piernas. La dejó húmeda con su impactante contacto repentino contra su pene duro y levantado.

Jadeó cuando los músculos de su vagina se apretaron con avidez, haciendo pulsar su ya hinchado clítoris por el impulso del peso de su pene. Mientras la besaba, sus colmillos le raspaban los tiernos labios. Se movió contra él deseosa.

Nunca antes se había sentido así con un hambre consumidora, nunca se había sentido tan húmeda y lista para el sexo como lo estaba ahora.

Su cuerpo temblaba por la fuerza de su deseo, y no podía entenderlo. Sabía que debía estar luchando contra ello, asustada, pero no tenía miedo en absoluto. Ya no. La realidad vendría después, pero por ahora quería perderse en sus brazos.

Admitiendo que era lo que siempre había deseado desde el principio.

Edward envió a su boca a buscar sus pechos y sorbió de su pezón con fuerza. Ella se quejó en voz alta con la caricia. Su boca era mucho más excitante que el resto de él, y el erotismo oscuro comenzó a escalar por ella. Sus músculos vaginales contraídos y hormigueando mientras el pene rozaba su clítoris.

Se preguntó cómo se sentiría al tener un orgasmo en torno a su miembro.

Liberando su pezón con un ruido seco, se movió hacia el otro, sus colmillos raspándola con ardor. Se quedó sin aliento por el pequeño dolor y gimió mientras él la tranquilizaba con su lengua. Tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y su brazo soportaba su espalda como si la reverenciara. Ella gemía y suspiraba. Los dos estaban perdidos en el calor del momento.

Gruñendo, se volvió con ella en el agua. Tirándola debajo de él, los llevó a ambos bajo el agua. Salieron a la superficie, con Bella farfullando de sorpresa, el cabello y la piel repletos de pétalos de rosas rojas. Sonrió maliciosamente, mostrando sus colmillos. Con las fuertes manos la levantó para apoyarla contra el borde de la bañera. Estaba extendida ante él, vulnerable, con la espalda arqueada y los pechos levantados para su conveniencia. Bajó la mirada hacia él, con los ojos muy abiertos, y vio como su cuerpo era bañado con sus labios, dientes y lengua.

Besando cada pecho, por última vez bajó sus labios a través de sus costillas y el estómago. Metió la lengua en el hueco oscuro de su ombligo, lo que la hizo jadear y gemir por sus ardientes atenciones. En recompensa por su abandonada respuesta, mordió suavemente su piel con la punta de sus colmillos. Una sola gota de sangre apareció en su carne.

La lamió con su larga lengua.

La imagen de su lengua abiertamente erótica lamiendo su carne enviaba pulsos de cruda lujuria furiosamente a través de su cuerpo. Se movió más abajo, y aún más, abriéndole las piernas todo lo que podía, con la inmensa amplitud de sus hombros.

Bella vio un aviso cuando sus ojos se encontraron sólo un momento, con los suyos ardientes, antes de que metiera su cabeza para lamer su brillante e hinchado clítoris. La lengua de terciopelo lamió sus labios, sumergiéndose aún más en la miel escondida en su interior. Él gimió en sobre ella, las vibraciones contra sus pliegues ultrasensibles la hicieron alzarse. Usaba sus labios, dientes y lengua sin piedad en ella, lamiendo sus jugos. Bebió profundamente su apasionada respuesta.

Bella echó atrás la cabeza y se arqueó más firmemente contra su boca devoradora. Llevó las manos a su pelo y tiró con fuerza de su cara contra su vagina en llamas, gritando mientras lo acercaba forzosamente sobre su caliente clítoris. Cuando él la mamó allí, ondas violentas la recorrieron. Se vino contra su boca con gritos de abandono.

—Dios, Dios, no puedo soportarlo. Por favor... No puedo soportarlo más –, exclamó con voz quebrada mientras el orgasmo le subía en espiral, ganando intensidad con cada movimiento de sus labios contra su clítoris. Sus músculos vaginales cerrándose como un puño. Se estremecía y pulsaba contra su boca.

Edward metió un dedo largo en su interior, girándolo en un gancho para raspar la mayoría del mágico lugar en su interior. Su cuerpo se convulsionó y las contracciones del orgasmo se renovaron con intensidad. Se sentía como si estuviera tendida sobre un bastidor de placer tan intenso que estaba cerca de ser doloroso.

Nunca se había sentido tan exquisitamente viva.

Bella tomó un último aliento y bajó de esa larga y malévola danza de los cielos. Miró por debajo de sus pesadas pestañas y vio a Edward mientras él metía la cabeza de nuevo y le daba un ardiente beso a sus entrañas.

Podía realmente sentir la sed por su sangre como si fuera él. Sabía instintivamente que deseaba alimentarse de ella. Se preguntaba por qué no se había movido hacia arriba sobre ella y bebía de su yugular como lo había hecho antes. Se arqueó contra él, en silencio ofreciéndole todo lo que él deseaba, arrojándose sobre el altar de su placer.

Edward la miró y Bella miró sus ojos directamente. Sus facciones estaban casi oscuras por el resplandor amatista de sus ojos. Nunca en su vida había visto un espectáculo más erótico que su cabeza entre sus piernas abiertas.

Sintió un renovado impulso de éxtasis irradiándose afuera de su corazón hacia el resto del cuerpo. Todo su ser se estremeció por la fuerza de eso. Cuando sus ojos se desviaron nuevamente a la cara interna de sus muslos, ella supo lo que quería. Sorprendentemente, quería darle todo lo que anhelaba. Y más.

—Por favor–, le rogó, sin vergüenza. —Aliméntate de mí, toma todo lo que quieras.

Él no necesitó más, con urgencia hundió sus dientes profundamente en la carne de su muslo interior. Bebió de su sangre caliente, rica que se encontraba allí.

Bella gritó por la fuerza de otro orgasmo. Fue increíble. Se perdió unos instantes mientras él se alimentaba ahí, su boca tragaba de ella vorazmente.

Cuando volvió en sí, lo vio posicionando la punta de su gruesa erección entre los brillantes labios de la carne húmeda de su vagina. Su pelo rizado negro protegió la cara de su vista y le hacía cosquillas sobre el estómago.

Tenía una visión clara de su pene entre las esclusas del vaivén de su pelo y jadeó con excitación. Era oscuro y lleno de sangre, un largo y grueso eje demasiado grueso para que le pasara la mano alrededor. La cabeza en forma de ciruela se deslizó en su humedad mientras se movía posicionándose, haciéndola dar un grito de placer.

La gran cabeza se deslizó en ella lentamente. Esto estiro su estrecha carne, desgarrando la entrada de su vagina. Estaba tan mojada que se deslizó con facilidad, y después de un breve momento de resistencia, su cuerpo se tragó el pene con avidez. Empujó dentro lentamente, con cuidado, hasta el final, como si tuviera miedo de hacerle daño si se movía demasiado rápido.

Bella se levantó y lo llevó a sus labios.

—Lo quiero rudo y fuerte–, dijo.

Sus palabras rompieron los últimos hilos de control. El grueso eje la invadió, asentándose profundamente. Por fin entró completo, sus bolas golpeaban en sus nalgas. La gran cabeza de su pene descansaba en la entrada de su útero.

La cabeza de Edward fue arrojada hacia atrás, y ver su placer fue la cosa más conmovedora que Bella hubiera imaginado nunca. Poco a poco, salió de ella, su eje casi afuera antes de alzarse de nuevo adentro. Una y otra vez se movió, sin descanso entrando y saliendo. Con cada golpe y retirada podía sentir su longitud en movimiento a través de todo su cuerpo, llegando a profundidades imposibles. Nunca se había sentido tan invadida por un hombre antes y le encantaba.

Se movió contra él, queriendo más y más. Todo lo que le pudiera dar.

—Fóllame más fuerte Edward–, suplicó sin vergüenza.

—Oh, nena, sí–, dijo en un gruñido silboso antes de penetrarla sin piedad.

Sus cuerpos se golpeaban uno contra el otro. La fuerza de sus golpes hizo que el agua que les rodeaba se desbordara y salpicara. Los sonidos mojados sólo servían para inflamarla aún más y él la golpeaba una y otra vez. El agua caía del borde de la bañera, enviando los pétalos de rosa a que se dispersaran alrededor de sus cuerpos y más allá, por el suelo.

—Dios, me voy a venir, me corro otra vez–, gritó con una voz que no sonaba como la de ella.

—Vamos, nena, saca mi leche. Tómala toda–, dijo penetrándola con tanta fuerza, que sus bolas encontraban su trasero con audibles sonidos.

Sus palabras la inflamaron, enviando espirales a la cima de su violento clímax como nunca había experimentado. Gritó larga y fuertemente, retorciéndose sin control bajo su cuerpo.

Edward retrocedió su empuje echando hacia atrás su cabeza y dejó escapar un grito que sonó como el grito de un felino salvaje. Resonó por la habitación, mientras explotaba dentro de ella. Empapando su matriz con una efusiva ola de crema caliente. Su pene palpitando una y otra vez dentro de ella, como el latido de un corazón gigantesco.

Se desplomaron, uno en los brazos del otro, jadeando, por varios minutos. Todo estaba tranquilo, excepto el sonido de sus respiraciones. Después de que pasó algún tiempo, Edward se levantó de y la miró a los ojos. La preocupación escrita claramente en su rostro.

—No te alimenté, nena. Lo siento, perdona mi rudeza. Estaba demasiado caliente por tenerte y no pensé en ello.

—No quiero beber tu sangre, Edward–. A pesar de que el recuerdo de su sabor era suficiente para que su hambre creciera.

—Debes alimentarte, Bella, antes de debilitarte de hambre y privación.

—No tengo hambre–. Dijo y esperó que su estómago no gruñera y desmintiera sus palabras. —Además, puedo comer cuando tenga hambre. No necesito beber sangre para sobrevivir.

Edward le dio una posesiva mirada que la emocionó, así como sus siguientes palabras la dejaron helada hasta los huesos.

—Lo vas a hacer ahora.


	6. Chapter 6

_Capítulo__ 6_

— ¿Qué quieres decir?– Le preguntó sabiendo que su tono había cambiado en una repentina oleada de miedo.

—Sabes exactamente lo que quiero decir.

—No, no lo sé. Dime lo que quisiste decir con eso.

Él suspiró. —Has probado mi sangre, y yo la tuya. Somos compañeros, y con este lazo de sangre estás ligada a mí en todos sentidos. Necesitas mi sangre para sobrevivir o te debilitarás.

—Hoy debiste haber notado tu desagrado por la comida normal. Aun así, te apuesto a que estás vorazmente hambrienta y en busca de sustento. Esto es porque tu cuerpo se está adaptando a la forma de un Icari. Estarás cada vez más acostumbrada a mi sangre. Puedes comer otros alimentos, como frutas o bayas rojas, pero necesitarás mi sangre para mantenerte saludable.

Bella se salió de la tina para sentarse desnuda sobre el suelo mojado. Su caliente corazón descansaba sobre las baldosas mojadas y frescas. Era un recordatorio de su abandonado placer en sus brazos, aún cuando sus ojos brillaron salvajemente con renovado miedo. — ¿Frutas, o bayas rojas? Me comí una lata entera de sopa de tomate, que es comida bastante normal para un ser humano. ¿Cómo explicas eso?

— ¿Era esa sopa de tomate roja?

—Sí, – balbuceó ella. — ¿Y qué?

—Ahí está tu explicación. Puedes ingerir alimentos de color rojo, mientras más líquidos, mejor. Vas a sentir antojo sólo por alimentos de color rojo a partir de ahora. Mi pueblo se alimenta de esas cosas también. Tenemos una gran variedad para elegir, como las frutas o bayas rojas que conforman una gran parte de nuestra dieta. No nos limitamos solo a la sangre para vivir, aunque eso es lo que nos hace más fuertes. Te acostumbrarás a con el tiempo.

— ¡No te creo!

— ¿Por qué te niegas esto a tí misma? Sabes que tengo razón. A pesar de que puedo ver que saberlo te da miedo, es necesario que lo aceptes, pronto. Sé que disfrutaste alimentarte de mí, que te deleitó mi sabor. Eres más fuerte cuando mi esencia te llena y sostiene. ¿Cómo puede ser algo malo?

—No me voy a convertir en una especie de vampiro alienígena. Salí al sol el día de hoy. ¡Comí comida sólida y llevo una cruz de plata alrededor de mi cuello por amor de Dios!– Su voz se elevó más y más alto, con pánico.

Edward se acercó más. Aunque se había levantado del agua, no había gotas que se aferraran a su piel.

—No somos esos vampiros, a los que, obviamente, les temes tanto, Bella.

Ya he dicho que nuestra especie es Icari. Somos habitantes del agua no vampiros. Por favor, cálmate–. Se acercó para poner una tranquilizadora mano sobre su rodilla, pero ella las dobló lejos de él.

— ¡No me toques!

—Es demasiado tarde para que tengas miedo, Bella. Incluso ahora, mi semilla está brillando en tu carne, prueba suficiente para los dos de que el tiempo de dudar ya pasó. Disfrutaste con mi tacto. ¿Por qué pelear por tan poca cosa?

— ¿Poca cosa? ¿Poca cosa? ¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que beber sangre para sobrevivir y le llamas a eso poca cosa?— Su voz se elevó en un grito.

— ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo? Disfrutaste alimentándote de mí. A mí también me gustó. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que algo tan hermoso y correcto puede ser malo?

—No soy como tú. Espera, ¿Por qué estoy teniendo esta conversación? Esto es sólo un sueño estúpido. Sólo tengo que tomar el control, despertarme y todo estará bien. Tengo que despertar—. Lo repitió como un mantra, se pellizcaba la piel de los brazos como si el dolor le ayudara a despertar.

—No voy a dejar que salgas de este sueño. No hasta que estés más tranquila.

Tenemos mucho que discutir, cosas en las que hay que llegar a un acuerdo antes de que el sueño termine–, dijo.

Bella lo fulminó con la mirada. Ella ignoró sus palabras y continuó desesperadamente cantando, —Despierta... despierta.

—Tranquilízate, mi amor. Podemos aliviar tus temores juntos—. Una tensa mirada de pánico le cruzó el rostro. — ¡No! Bella, debes dejar de pelear conmigo. No estás lista para despertar.

Su voz se desvaneció en la nada.

Bella abrió los ojos sólo para encontrarse a sí misma completamente sumergida bajo el agua del baño. Por un instante se quedó allí, inmóvil bajo la superficie en calma. Entonces la realidad le llegó. Se atragantó con un trago de agua y se levantó de un brinco de la bañera.

—Dios, ¿Qué está mal conmigo?–, Sollozó. Desparramando grandes cantidades de agua, salió de la bañera, con la mente en las nubes. Podría haberse ahogado. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado bajo la superficie del agua. Estaba fría y las velas ardían bajas... ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dormida?

Desnuda, corrió a su dormitorio aterrorizada, con el pelo y la piel secos, mucho más rápido de lo que habría esperado dadas las circunstancias. Se puso la ropa, sin molestarse en quitarse primero la toalla. Antes de ponerse un par de pequeñas bragas se dio cuenta de la marcas de los reveladores colmillos en la cara interna de su muslo y sollozó.

Era demasiado. ¿Estaba loca? Tenía la mente completamente quebrada... o ¿Edward era real? En este momento, casi hubiera preferido que le dijeran que estaba loca.

Hubiera sido mejor que tener que enfrentarse a la idea de Edward convirtiéndola en una chupasangre. Todo sucedía, demasiado, demasiado rápido.

Un calor le corría por el muslo y echó un vistazo. Un líquido de color púrpura, brillante se escurría perezosamente desde debajo de la seda de su tanga.

Instintivamente sabía que era el semen de Edward. Gritó mientras su pánico llegaba a un nivel crítico y terminó de vestirse a toda prisa. Sintió que su largo cabello se enredaba tras ella mientras tomaba un par de zapatos para correr y salió por la puerta hacia la noche.

Tomó las llaves del coche y el bolso, entró al auto y aceleró el motor sin piedad.

Por un momento se detuvo, indecisa. ¿Qué podía lograr huyendo, después de todo? Pero estar aquí significaba que tendría que enfrentar sus miedos... y a Edward.

Era algo que simplemente no estaba dispuesta a hacer. Los neumáticos chirriaron mientras se alejaba. Se sentía como si estuviera dejando su corazón detrás; demasiado asustada para preguntarse por qué.

El pub estaba poco iluminado y lleno de humo cuando Bella entró.

Cobijada en las sombras, pidió un Bloody Mary a una camarera que pasó. Trató de armonizarse con su entorno. Quería quedarse en un segundo plano para que nadie a su alrededor la tomara en cuenta. Lo que necesitaba era paz, tranquilidad y tiempo para pensar.

Durante más de una hora había conducido por los alrededores, sin rumbo y en lo que parecían círculos, hasta que se había puesto por fin camino a la aldea propiamente dicha. Al detectar el pub en el que ahora se encontraba, su estómago había gruñido quejumbroso. Recordándole que había comido muy poco durante todo el día.

Su mente había estado corriendo desde que había huido del baño. No sabía qué pensar de su situación. En su pensamiento ya había asumido que la ilusión de sus sueños eran... bueno, sueños. Si eso la enloquecía, ya no importaba.

Demasiadas pistas físicas la tenían acorralada, una sobre otra, para que pudiera seguir ignorándolas.

Desde el principio había estado cambiando. Meses atrás, cuando había soñado por primera vez con Edward, había comenzado a sentirse... diferente. Al principio era sólo su deseo repentino de mudarse más cerca de los lagos de Escocia. ¡Oh!,

Lo había estado planeando desde hacía más de un año para retirarse del negocio de la música, pero la decisión de salir del país había sido repentina. En aquel entonces Edward, sólo un hombre llegaba a ella desde el corazón del agua, una borrosa figura que la había intrigado y asustado. Directo de esos primeros sueños había visto la casa en Meigle y la había comprado inmediatamente.

Quería estar más cerca del agua.

Desde entonces, los sueños habían crecido consumiéndola.

Más reales. Edward había salido del lago y la había reclamado con un beso. Se había alimentado de ella y ella de él, vinculándolos más de lo que podía llegar a entender en ese momento. Las líneas entre el mundo real y el mundo de los sueños eran confusas e iban más allá de su comprensión.

Ya no era factible ignorar las señales físicas que la seguían en la realidad de la vigilia. Marcas de colmillos en el cuello y los muslos quizá una vez, podían haberse justificado como un arañazo o mordedura de insecto. Pero más que eso, se había quedado sin explicaciones, simplemente no podía encontrarlas.

Y el mayor estímulo de todos era el brillo húmedo de su semen, que escurría por su pierna. No había explicación lógica para eso. Ninguna en absoluto, más allá de lo obvio. Que había hecho el amor, deliciosamente penetrada, con un ser extraterrestre.

Mientras los últimos días iban llegando a su fin admitía que su apetito había cambiado. Dramáticamente. Nunca había sido amante de los tomates, jugo, sopa o de otro tipo similar, como ahora se le antojaban. Sólo la idea de ordenar un Bloody Mary le hacía agua boca. Pensar en fresas, cerezas, granadas hacían retumbar a su estómago. La carne cruda o una hamburguesa habría sido ambrosía.

Todos de eran alimentos de color rojo. Tal como había predicho Edward, sólo parecía desear el más rojo de los platos que se le ocurrieran. La idea de comer cualquier cosa que no fuera de por lo menos un poco de color rosa la hacía sentir las branquias verdes de alrededor. La imagen la hizo ahogar con una risita tonta al

recordar que Edward era un habitante de agua. Se preguntó si tenía branquias y luego repentinamente perdió su alegría.

Su cuerpo se había ido transformando en algo... más. Era más que evidente por sus conversaciones con Edward y por sus propias observaciones. Tener las agallas para continuar con su dieta con sangre no hacía feliz a nadie.

Sea quién fuera Edward, era real. Y la había reclamado para sí. Lo que eso significaba para ella, en el futuro, no podía saberlo. Por lo tanto, se vio obligada a admitir que la única persona que podía responder a sus preguntas era el mismo hombre del que huía.

Todo regresaba a Edward. Tendría que volver y escucharlo. Darle la oportunidad de explicarle todo y calmar sus temores.

— ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?– La profunda voz rompió sus vívidos recuerdos de sus sueños. Se sobresaltó.

Bella levantó la vista alto... y más alto. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con el gris nublado de la mirada del hombre alto a su lado sintió un momento de vértigo antes de mirar a toda prisa a otro lado. Tragando, encontró su voz con cierta dificultad.

—Es un país libre, ¿no?

El hombre se echó a reír. El sonido hizo un extraño eco en sus oídos. un extraño temblor recorrió su espina dorsal.

—Por supuesto que sí. Eres americana.

—Sí. Lo soy. No suenas como si fueras de aquí tampoco, pero no puedo ubicar tu acento.

—Vivo en Grecia actualmente, aunque no soy de originario de allí–. Sonrió y le ofreció su mano como muestra de buen ánimo. —Soy Peter Hale.

Bella le estrechó la mano. El contacto de su piel contra la de ella le envió una sacudida. Era una sensación menos que agradable. —Isabella–, dijo ella, dejando deliberadamente fuera su apellido. En su experiencia, demasiada gente recordaba su nombre. Era difícil decirlo casualmente.

No importaba, reconoció de todas formas.

—Admiro mucho su trabajo, Srta. Swan–. Se sentó en la silla frente a ella, como no parecía dispuesto a decir más, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. No podía manejar a un fanático rabioso en este momento.

—Gracias–, dijo fugazmente preguntándose cómo podía escapar de su presencia. Sus ojos le hacían cosas extrañas. Su intensa mirada los hacía casi desagradables, a pesar del color gris humo de sus iris.

—Te ves cansada, si no te importa que lo diga. Estás vacaciones aquí o...

—Sí, estoy de vacaciones–, mintió fácilmente.

No sabía por qué, pero estaba segura de que no quería que este hombre supiera que su estancia en Meigle sería algo permanente. Tal vez fuera un periodista, pensó con inquietud. Eso explicaría su inmediata antipatía por él.

—Es una ciudad encantadora, llena de historia. Pero estoy seguro de que es por eso que una artista como usted escogió este lugar. No hay mucho para disfrutar por los turistas y similares. El entorno es nada más que lagos y tierras de cultivo.

—Me gustan los lagos–, dijo como protesta. —Son encantadores.

—Por supuesto que lo crees–, dijo oscuramente. No podía dejar de sentir que estaba haciendo una broma a sus expensas.

La camarera depositó su vaso sobre la mesa. Estudió el color rubí oscuro del líquido y se acordó de la sangre de Edward. Su estómago gruñó, lo suficientemente alto como para que el hombre lo oyera.

— ¿Tienes hambre? Déjame comprarte algo de comida–, le ofreció, mientras hacía gestos a la camarera.

—No, eso está bien. No estoy realmente tan hambrienta–, protestó ella.

—Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto, Bella. Puedo oír tu estómago gruñendo desde aquí. ¿Qué te gustaría? Me han dicho que la cocinera es excelente. O ¿Tal vez prefieras un bocadillo ligero porque ya es tarde?

—No, gracias–, dijo apresuradamente. —Estoy saliendo de una gripe y estoy celebrando mi regreso a la salud con mi bebida. No estoy de humor para probar la comida local todavía. Sólo tomaré algunas galletas cuando vuelva a mí…hotel.

— ¿Dónde te alojas? Tal vez podría acompañarte si quieres.

—No, está bien. Creo que me voy a ir ahora–. Sus ojos más grises que nunca se apartaron de ella y sintió un inexplicable deseo de huir. Estaba poniéndola nerviosa e inquieta, y eso era algo que realmente no necesitaba en este momento.

—Gracias por su compañía–. Dijo mientras recogía su bolso y se dirigía a la puerta.

—Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar, Isabella–. Le oyó murmurar oscuramente, mientras huía del pub.

Sinceramente esperaba que ese día nunca llegara. Era demasiado escalofriante.


	7. Chapter 7

_Capítulo__ 7_

Poco tiempo después, Bella abrió lentamente la puerta de su casa. Se sentía como una adolescente entrando a escondidas a su casa después de perder el toque de queda, pero no pudo evitarlo. Tentativamente, puso sus llaves y el bolso sobre una mesa junto a la puerta y entró de puntillas en su guarida. No sabía qué esperaba. Ciertamente nunca había visto a Edward en el interior de su casa fuera de su mente que soñaba, pero, de todos modos, miró buscando signos de su presencia. Con dramática precaución registró cada habitación, en silencio buscándolo.

Él no estaba allí.

Se sintió decepcionada, pero casi no podía precisar por qué. ¿No era ella la que, supuestamente, temía la confrontación? Bueno... ¿no era ella? Su estómago gruñó como en señal de protesta hacia sus oscuros pensamientos.

Bella caminó suavemente por el cuarto de baño, donde las velas que había dejado ardiendo ya se habían apagado. Drenó la bañera del agua fría y limpió el desorden por el suelo. Agarró un cepillo y se puso a trabajar en el enredo de sus largas trenzas, apretando los dientes cuando las cerdas se enganchaban en los nudos más grandes. Se miró en el espejo y vio las sombras bajo los ojos. La piel, en la penumbra de la habitación, se veía más pálida de lo normal, transparente y de aspecto frágil.

Dio un respingo y vio un breve destello de sus dientes reflejado devuelta en el espejo. Se le hundió el corazón, levantó sus inestables manos a los labios y sintió el filo de sus dientes detrás. ¿Eran sus incisivos más largos? Sí, tal vez sólo un poco. Ciertamente se sentían más filosos, más puntiagudos.

Con un fuerte suspiro se sacudió las manos lejos. Debía estar equivocada... tenía que estarlo. Sus dientes estaban muy bien, no más filosos o más largos de lo normal. Si no tenía cuidado de pronto se imaginaría a sí misma teniendo alas al igual que Edward.

Con una sonrisa nerviosa giró sus hombros. Parecían tan normales como siempre. —Sólo chequeo, – dijo en voz alta con una voz temblorosa.

Durante un largo momento, se sentó nuevamente frente al espejo, estudió su reflejo. Sus pensamientos estaban alborotados. ¿Sería tan malo, después de todo, dejar de preocuparse por el futuro y ver a dónde la llevaba? ¿Cómo se sentía acerca de Edward, su extraño amante alienígena? ¿Le temía o lo deseaba… o qué?

—Lo amo–, un hilo de voz susurró desde lo más profundo de su alma.

¿Cómo podía amarlo? Ella ni siquiera sabía qué era. En realidad no. Menos de unas pocas horas atrás había estado aterrorizada. Bueno, para ser más honesta, había estado aterrorizada por lo que era en lo que aparentemente estaba convirtiéndose también ella. Nunca en su vida estuvo más confusa, o más en desacuerdo con sus sentimientos.

Lo que sabía era que se había sentido la alegría y el placer en sus brazos. Nunca antes Edward la había hecho sentir tan querida, tan apreciada. Tan amada. Cuando él la sostuvo en sus brazos, o la tomó con sus colmillos y su polla, se sintió más iva de lo que alguna vez había experimentado con cualquier otro amante.

Los orgasmos que él le dio por sí solo hacían que la lucha de Edward valiera la pena.

Ella explotó con sensibilidad viva en la tina mientras la penetraba. Cuando su leche caliente había llenado su sexo había querido exprimir hasta la última gota posible que tuviera para dar y mantenerlo allí, dentro de ella.

No quería dejarlo ir. Era una locura irracional.

Era amor.

Todo ese tiempo que había huido de él en sus sueños, nunca, ni una vez, la había amenazado con hacerle daño. Lo vio siempre pendiente de su placer, en todos los sentidos, sin importar cómo había gritado y llorado. Cada vez que lo rehuía con temor, sólo trató de consolarla. Había intentado enviar lejos sus preocupaciones, llenándola de éxtasis. Trató de hacerle entender que no estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Nadie había puesto siempre su bienestar tan por encima de los propios. ¿Y qué había hecho? Había huido como una niña asustada, que no merecía su amor.

Empujándolo lejos sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos, demasiado absorta en sí misma para ver el regalo que se le ofrecía.

Tenía que encontrarlo.

Dejando el cabello suelto sobre su espalda, se alejó de su dormitorio y se dirigió a la puerta de atrás. Con una determinación súbita, desesperada, decidió que buscaría Edward en el único otro lugar que sabía que lo encontraría fuera de sus sueños. Sus pisadas retumbaban estruendosamente contra el suelo, cuando salió para el bosque más allá de su patio trasero.

A la oscuridad. En la noche.


	8. Chapter 8

_Capítulo__ 8_

El manto oscuro de la noche la rodeaba. Una luz nebulosa cubría su vista, por lo que le era difícil ver a dónde iba. Llevó las manos al frente de ella para mantener las ramas alejadas, para que no le rasguñaran la cara y se enredaran en su pelo.

Sus ojos se precipitaron violentamente alrededor, buscando en la niebla oscura ante ella alguna señal del pequeño claro en el que ella había conocido Edward justo el día anterior. ¿Si hubiera sido sólo ayer? Parecía que habían pasado años desde entonces. Corrió y corrió, por el bosque y hacia adentro de él, dejando el aliento en los pulmones, sollozando con fuertes jadeos.

Cuánto tiempo pasó, no estaba segura, pero comenzó a sufrir calambres en un costado. Le ardían las pantorrillas. Hacía mucho tiempo que dejara atrás el suave resplandor de las luces de la casa y por un breve momento temía que se hubiera perdido. Pero aún así corrió buscando a Edward.

Bella, por fin encontró en la oscuridad, el liso espejo de un pequeño lago y tropezó con la orilla del agua. Nunca lo había visto y sabía que se había perdido irremediablemente, en la oscuridad del bosque. Las zapatillas se mojaron, mientras el agua lamía los dedos del pie, que rápidamente se entumecieron por el agua congelada. Se había empapado y se aferró como la tinta negra en la oscuridad.

Con creciente anticipación se quedó allí, mirando. Sus pechos temblaban, subiendo y bajando. Su aliento empañaba el aire frío de la noche, flotando en bocanadas de plata de su boca temblorosa. Se dejó caer de rodillas junto al estanque, sin preocuparse del barro y el agua fría que rápidamente la empapó a través de sus jeans.

—Edward, ¿dónde estás?– Su voz sonó como un eco cruzando el agua. — ¡Edward!

Allí delante ella, una onda rompió la tranquila superficie de la piscina de agua negra. Fue seguido por otra, y otra. El agua se agitaba y bañaba más fuerte sus rodillas con la fuerza de las olas. Bella recordó sus sueños anteriores sobre Edward, cuando había salido de las oscuras aguas de un lago de pie ante ella.

—Edward–. Su corazón se estremeció en el pecho.

Bella abrió la boca y se mordió el labio cuando una cabeza oscura surgió desde el corazón del lago. Fue seguido por la palidez de Edward y su fuerte musculatura. Caminó sobre el agua. Sus pies andaban por toda su superficie con apenas un roce al pasar. Una pequeña sonrisa, misteriosa jugó en sus eróticos labios. Su pelo negro estaba seco y yacía en suaves rizos que se agitaban de su espalda a las nalgas. Él vino a comparecer ante ella en toda su gloriosa masculinidad.

—Por fin has llegado a mí sin coacción. Estaba comenzando a pensar que nunca lo harías–, dijo, y tomó sus manos entre las suyas. Su piel fría, como siempre lo estuvo, desde la primera vez que la tocó.

—No voy a luchar contra esto nunca más. Me equivoqué al ser tan cruel contigo, pero tenía miedo. Nunca he conocido a nadie como tu antes–. Ella se echó a reír sin aliento. —He venido a... no sé. Pensé que tenía que venir y encontrarte. Tengo que decirte, que…que a pesar de que no sé realmente…no, esto no está bien–. Ella ondeó sus manos con agitación sobre su propia incapacidad para expresarse. —Lo que quiero decir es que... Te amo. No sé cómo ni por qué, pero lo hago. Realmente lo hago.

Su sonrisa era deslumbrante y sus colmillos brillaron a la luz de la luna. Hacía dos días, la visión le había enviado gritos de terror, pero ahora sólo sirvió para excitarla. Él se rió estallando por completo.

Ella saltó por la sorpresa y luego se rió con él.

En un rápido movimiento la levantó en sus brazos y la hizo girar sobre ella en un círculo. Hubiera sido el momento más romántico de su vida si no se sorprendiera tanto por la velocidad de la misma. Él se rió una vez más y más lentamente. Se detuvo, sosteniéndola aún, con los pies colgando sobre el suelo.

—Te buscado por años, Bella. Nunca pensé que realmente te encontraría, pero la esperanza me mantuvo en marcha. Estoy tan contento de haberlo hecho.

Me has hecho feliz, verdaderamente feliz. Te prometo hacerte más y más feliz.

La besó larga y duramente para sellar el juramento. Ella temblaba en sus brazos, contra su pecho, luego se hizo hacia atrás. —Soy un canalla. Estás hambrienta.

Puedo sentir los latidos de tu hambre en mí a través de nuestra unión.

—Y, sí. Tengo hambre –, admitió. Sus labios temblaban, y aún cuando su estómago gruñó con la prueba, las palabras que dijo tenían más de un significado.

—Entonces déjame saciar su hambre–. Su voz era baja y oscura, encantándola.

Esclavizándola. —Déjame saciarte en todos los sentidos.


	9. Chapter 9

_Capítulo__ 9_

Ella soltó un gemido entrecortado y se apoyó esperando su abrazo. Edward la alcanzó con una mano y una garra larga y afilada apareció en la punta de uno de sus dedos. Pasó la malvada uña trazando una línea, que cruzaba el espesor del músculo de su pecho, justo por encima del pezón.

La sangre brotó de la herida, y la garra se retrajo nuevamente entre la piel. Sus ojos siguieron el camino de una sola gota color carmesí que se arrastraba por el pecho. Su estómago gruñó con audible sonoridad en respuesta a su hambre despierta.

—Bebe de mí, mi compañera. Sé una conmigo por fin–. Llegó a ella y tiró de su cabeza hacia la herida.

Era tan fácil cesar en su lucha contra el hambre primordial, que se prolongaba en su interior. Se preguntó por qué le había llevado tanto tiempo. Entonces cayó sobre él vorazmente. Su sangre llenando su boca como un elixir dulce y mágico, sintiéndose con una fuerza como nunca había conocido antes.

Llevó las manos al pecho y lo acarició ligeramente con las uñas. Lloriqueando como un gatito llamó profundamente, su esencia a la vida. Una y otra vez se amamantó, saciando el hambre más honda, hasta que se sintió saciada al fin.

Distanciándose alzó la vista con los párpados pesados. Sabía que su boca estaba cubierta de sangre. Se levantó para darle un beso, manchándole los labios con su sabor salvaje, dulce. Se besaron con necesidad, durante unos instantes, avivando el fuego entre ellos.

Bella podía sentir olas de deseo por su cuerpo extendiéndose pesadas y calientes por su vientre. Sabía instintivamente que él había luchado y se le había negado a renunciar a alimentarla. Sus labios se perdieron en el cuello, sintiendo su pulso, pellizcándolo suavemente con los dientes. Oyó su ingesta rápida de respiración por sus acciones y sonrió en secreto para sí misma.

Moviéndose hacia abajo lo besó y lamió las ya curadas heridas en su pecho, tomando los últimos rastros de sangre con su lengua y labios. Sus dientes raspándole suavemente el pezón, y su lengua arremolinándose alrededor de su aréola para alejar el dolor. Supo por el pequeño gemido que se le escapó de los labios, que él disfrutaba de sus atenciones. Con impaciencia, le dio el mismo trato a su otro pezón.

Abriéndose un camino caliente y húmedo por el pecho, Bella se movió para arrodillarse a sus pies. La nueva posición le dejó la cara frente a su palpitante erección. Sus manos recorrieron su vientre y muslos antes de pasar a tomar lo que estaba entre sus piernas. Su pesado pene se sentía poderoso en sus manos, crudo y salvaje.

Bella adoró el altar de su poderoso cuerpo. Sus manos lo acariciaron amorosamente, a lo largo de la gran longitud y anchura de su pene. Con conocimiento, prestó especial atención a la cabeza en forma de ciruela, en su punta. Una sola gota brillante de pre-eyaculatorio permanecía en la abertura y la lamió.

El sabor era azucarado, a diferencia de cualquier hombre que hubiera probado nunca. Se encontró famélica y deseó más, se apoyó en él, apretó un absorbente beso en la punta de su eje. Su lengua salió corriendo mientras ella se alejaba para mirarlo y se preguntó qué estaría pensando. ¿Qué sentía?

Edward gimió al ver a su erótica hambre. Le quitó el pelo de la cara con una mano para mejorar la vista, mientras su boca se acercaba a él una vez más. Su lengua, como un dardo brillante, lo lamía desde la base de su eje hasta la punta. Luego sus labios se abrieron más para tomarlo más profundamente dentro, en la cueva de su boca. Sintió el roce de sus dientes y los movimientos resueltos, el remolino de su lengua mientras se mamaba. Nunca, en toda su vida había delirado con tan abrumador placer.

Esta era su mujer, su pareja. Había perdido la esperanza de tenerla alguna vez por propia voluntad. Ella había luchado con tanta fuerza desde el principio. No importaba lo que había pasado, él hubiera esperado por ella, pero su corazón se disparó diciéndole que su espera había terminado ya. Era suya.

Se entregó al placer de su boca mientras ella se inspiraba. La punta de su miembro rozó la parte posterior de su garganta y gimió. Los músculos de la garganta trabajaban en torno a él. Su lengua le acariciaba el eje, como un tibio cepillo de terciopelo húmedo. El placer era tan intenso que no podía dejar de moverse penetrando su boca, como deseaba penetrar en su apretada vagina.

Las manos de Bella acariciaron las bolas de Edward apretando y tirando firmemente de su cuerpo. Ella percibió que su clímax estaba cerca y aceleró la succión a su pene. Su cabeza se balanceaba, moviéndose más y más rápido.

Sintió que sus puños se apretaban a su pelo, mientras él se impulsaba adentro.

Nunca se había sentido más poderosa. Su pene estaba pesado y caliente en su boca, la carne, más suave que el satén. Lo chupó con todo lo que ella valía, sosteniéndolo tan profundamente en su garganta, que debería haberse sentido amordazada. La cabeza de su pene pulsó una vez dentro de su boca, un segundo antes de que su caliente esperma salpicara contra la parte posterior de su garganta.

Lo bebió con avidez, saboreando el dulce sabor de su orgasmo. Edward dejó escapar un grito que resonó en todo el bosque. La sacudió hasta los dedos de sus pies.

Él se estremeció y empujó sin poder hacer nada, dentro su boca todavía succionándolo. Se tragó todo lo que tenía que darle y chupó con avidez la apertura de su pene como pidiendo más.

Edward salió de mala gana de ella y le miró los hinchados labios. Una gota de su esperma brillaba sobre su labio inferior, y lo empujó en su boca con el dedo índice sosteniendo su dedo contra la lengua que ya lo había rodado, degustando su sabor único. Su pene seguía estando duro, con avidez de encontrar otra versión dentro de su vagina lubricada y acogedora. La atrajo con los pies frente a él.

—Quítate la ropa, mi amor. Te quiero desnuda y lista para mí. Siempre que estés conmigo, te quiero desnuda.

Más que ansiosa de que él cumpliera la sensual promesa, que estaba escrita claramente en sus ojos, con asombrosa rapidez se quitó la ropa. Cuando quedó en nada más que su tanga de seda negra, Edward le impidió quitársela.

—Dioses, nunca he visto un espectáculo tan tentador–, murmuró sombríamente antes de arrodillarse a sus pies, igual que antes había hecho ella.

Edward quitó la correa de su tanga con sus afilados dientes, lamiendo y bañando la suave curva de la cadera mientras tiraba hacia debajo de ella. Jugó con su cuerpo a través de la seda, con pequeños pellizcos, curvando la lengua y buscando debajo de ella. Bella abrió la boca y clavó las uñas en la piel de sus anchos hombros. Él lamió y mordió su sensible carne.

Descendiendo chupó el meollo de su hinchado clítoris bajo de la seda oscura, y ella se arqueó contra él con un grito ahogado.

Desnudándola, descubrió su feminidad ya mojada. Utilizó sus labios, dientes y lengua con sus pliegues, sin piedad.

Por fin quedó ante él, con la tanga en sus tobillos. Dio un paso fuera de ella, con lo que sus relucientes rizos cobre quedaron más cerca de su cara. Gimió y le pasó las manos por los muslos, por lo que sus rodillas se debilitaron con la sensación erótica de su toque. Se quedó sin aliento por la anticipación a medida que bajaba la cabeza hacia ella una vez más, su lengua lanzándose más allá de la hendedura de sus labios, para profundizar en su caliente núcleo.

—Me caeré–. Dijo en un gemido. Sus dedos se clavaron en la carne de sus musculosos hombros.

—Te atraparé–, prometió. Su voz vibrando junto a ella.

Se apartó un poco para ver cómo separaba sus femeninos pliegues con los dedos. Expuso su clítoris hinchado y distendido a la intensidad quemante de su mirada. Las puntas de sus dedos rozando el pedazo palpitante de su placer, una, dos, media docena de veces. Bella chilló por el tortuoso deleite de él y de sus rodillas abiertas.

Como prometió, Edward la tomó. Su demostración de fuerza fue inmensa, mientras la levantaba ante él y le echaba las piernas sobre sus hombros. Enterró su rostro entre ellas. Apoyó las manos en sus nalgas mientras cubría con su cara la húmeda carne, de color rosa. Su lengua buscaba raspar el clítoris una y otra vez, con lo que estuvo cada vez más cerca del pico de placer.

Tan hinchado estaba su clítoris por el gozo, que le fue fácil chuparla tan a fondo como ella lo había hecho. El botón inflamado desapareció entre los labios y lengua que trabajaron allí hasta que chilló en éxtasis. Un momento después, perdió la última pizca de autocontrol y se vino en ondas de pulso hacia su boca.

— ¡Edward!–, exclamó a la noche. Él hizo callados sonidos mientras le lamía la carne húmeda, hinchada.

Cuando las últimas oleadas de su orgasmo habían disminuido, Edward se subió con ella en sus brazos. Bella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él y trató de empalarse totalmente, desesperada por la sensación de su pene grueso llenándola. Edward rió entre dientes y mantuvo el cuerpo lejos de su objetivo. La besó en la boca con fiereza, con los labios, aún débilmente, degustando su esencia.

—No te apresures así, mi compañera. Te daré todo lo que deseas a su debido tiempo–, dijo con su encantadora voz.

—Penétrame, por favor–, le rogó desvergonzadamente, tirando de su sedoso pelo con frustración.

—Voy a follarte en un momento si eres paciente–, gruñó a su oído, claramente inflamado por sus palabras.

Edward la depositó en el suelo del bosque, con manos fuertes y tensas. La volteó de espaldas y llevó sus manos a descansar en el tronco de un árbol de roble.

Gruñendo bajo en su garganta, llegó a ella para estar más cerca. Utilizó sus pies para empujarla, ensanchando la abertura de las piernas.

La palma de su mano fue a parar contra el mar suave de su estómago, sosteniéndola con firmeza contra su ardiente miembro. Con un movimiento rápido, le dio un duro empuje en su húmeda vagina desde su posición detrás de ella. Ella se retorció y gritó, empujando con más fuerza hacia él, mientras hundía las bolas profundamente en ella.

—¿Quieres que sea duro y rápido o lento y profundo? – Gruñó a su oído. Su voz mágica invadiendo su cuerpo casi de la misma manera que su grueso eje la penetraba.

—No me importa, lo quiero todo–, exclamó con desesperación. Su respiración agitada, a veces se detenía.

—Entonces te lo daré. Todo lo que puedas tomar, nena –, le prometió, antes de retirarse de su carne.

Edward se apartó hasta que su erección estuvo casi fuera de ella. Luego empujó con una fuerza que arrasó sus nalgas contra él y le levantó los pies del suelo. Gritó con un placer que se apoderó de ella en ahogadas ondas.

Desde su gran altura él se inclinó y la pellizcó en el hombro. Luego lavó las pequeñas heridas con su lengua de terciopelo. Ella clavó las manos en la corteza del árbol y retrocedió para encontrar su intenso miembro. Su carne húmeda era abofeteada y sonaba mientras la golpeaba contra el árbol.

La mano que estaba extendida sobre su estómago se movió hacia abajo y se enredó en los rizos entre sus piernas, mientras la otra daba la vuelta para jugar con sus pezones. Le estaba dando masaje en los pezones y clítoris abrumándola con el placer de sus expertas caricias. Su vagina se estiraba sobre su vara, quemándola deliciosamente con cada golpe profundo. Ella gimió y jadeó en gritando su placer, corriendo hacia el borde de un glorioso, destructor clímax.

De repente, Edward se apartó de ella. Su vagina hizo un sonido mojado, mientras con avidez se esforzaba por mantener a su prisionero pene dentro. Edward gimió con dureza y la dio la vuelta para mirarla.

—Te quiero encima de mí - le susurró en la boca mientras la besaba. —Quiero que me montes. Duro. Para así poder ver tus senos rebotando y tu cara viniéndose de placer. Quiero ver tu cara cuando te corras alrededor de mi polla–. Le chupó el labio antes de salirse y acostarse en el suelo del bosque.

—¿No estarás incómodo?– Le preguntó, preocupada, mientras su vientre se tensaba con emocionante placer con sus palabras.

—Mis alas me mantendrán cómodo–, dijo. Luego, sus alas de plata salieron de debajo de él.

Las alas desplegadas eran tan hermosas... Tenían por lo menos tres metros de punta a punta. Descansaban como gasa de seda debajo de él. Bella nunca había visto una visión tan erótica mientras Edward extendía el manto de sus alas iridiscentes. Su pene estaba grande y duro, balanceándose y brillando a la luz de la luna, mojado por su cuerpo. Ella cayó sobre él, mareada con la fuerza de su abrumadora avidez. Ya muerta de hambre, por el placer de estar en sus brazos.

Las manos magistrales de Edward guiaron sus piernas para que ella se sentara a horcajadas sobre él y ella llegara entre ellas a acomodar su pene. Se dejó caer sobre él con un gemido entrecortado. Su carne húmeda tragándoselo profundo, muy adentro. Ambos podían sentir su pulsante carne alrededor de él y hundió los dedos entre las mullidas nalgas. Era visible su lucha contra la pérdida de control.

Echó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y los ojos le brillaron aturdidos. Su boca se abrió para revelar los incisivos largos y afilados. Ella cayó sobre él para apretar sus labios contra sus dientes. Eso provocó que su pene profundizara inevitablemente.

Se besaron y Edward guió sus movimientos sobre él con las manos en su parte culo. La movía sobre su falo, empujando sus caderas con cada ondulación de ellas contra él. Sacó sus dientes y la mordió en los labios, dejando una leve huella de sangre por sus apasionados besos; lavó el pequeño daño que le infligió, pero a ella le encantaba el placer - dolor y apretó los labios más duro contra sus dientes. Ambas bocas se llenaron con el sabor cobrizo de su sangre.

Su respuesta salvaje lo envió por encima del borde de su control. Su cuerpo golpeó ferozmente el de ella, más y más rápido. La atrajo con fuerza mientras se movía adentro, rozando contra su clítoris con cada empuje hacia abajo. El orgasmo se apoderó de Bella torciendo su cuerpo en un rack de placer inimaginable. Su vagina estaba apretada alrededor de su pulsante carne, ordeñándolo con sus músculos vibrantes hasta que también encontró la

libertad. Él bombeó su caliente esperma en sus profundidades, rugiendo con satisfacción a la noche.

Bella se derrumbó sobre él, sin aliento y jadeando. Las manos de Edward la sostuvieron con ternura la cabeza dándole un beso antes de descansar inerte sobre su espalda. Era incapaz de moverse, pero su respiración aún era dura y su corazón estaba palpitante.

—Nunca había sentido tanto placer en toda mi vida–, la elogió. Su voz era profunda y desigual.

—Yo tampoco–, confesó con voz temblorosa sobre su pecho. Ella se acurrucó contra él como un gatito, con la respiración profunda llenándose de su delicioso aroma masculino.

—Hemos sido creados para esto, el uno con el otro–, afirmó.

—Te creo–, dijo ella, sabiendo que sus palabras eran ciertas y las sentía. Estaba de acuerdo con él. Se sentía tan bien en sus brazos. Sabía que no podría haber sido de otra manera. Su corazón estaba lleno de emoción y lo besó en el pecho, apoyando la cara contra él.

Se quedó allí en silencio, en el piso del bosque, durante unos instantes. Las alas de Edward llegaron a su alrededor para envolverla con más fuerza contra él. Las alas de seda protegiendo su piel expuesta del aire frío de la noche, manteniéndola a salvo y cerca suyo.

Bella suspiró con satisfacción, se sentía verdaderamente en paz por primera vez, no podía recordar desde cuándo, obviamente hacía mucho tiempo.

Con su centro todavía húmedo y palpitante y el eje de Edward todavía enterrado profundamente dentro de ella; dejó que sus ojos se cerraran pesadamente. Se relajó totalmente sobre él y cayó en un leve sopor.


	10. Chapter 10

_Capítulo__ 10_

—Bien, bien, bien. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Un Icari cachondo y su puta humana–.

La voz masculina rompió su satisfecha situación.

Edward se tensó debajo de Bella, sus alas la envolvieron aún más firmemente sobre él. Los ojos amatista ardían furiosamente.

—Conozco esa voz–. Dijo Edward sombríamente, mientras se levantaba. Bella todavía se mantenía protegida en sus brazos, a medida que él se ponía de pie.

— ¿De veras? Estaba casi seguro de que habías olvidado a tu antiguo amigo de la infancia hasta ahora, Edward–. La voz sin cuerpo llamaba desde las tinieblas.

—Muéstrate Petiyr–. Exigió Edward en tono majestuoso, que no admitía discusión.

La figura alta y oscura de un hombre salió de la espesura entre los árboles directamente ante ellos. Bella jadeó cuando un plateado rayo de luz de la luna iluminó los rasgos de un rostro familiar.

— ¿Peter Hale?-. Preguntó confusa.

—No, mi querida, el nombre es Petiyr. Por favor, haz bien las cosas, ahora que has oído como pronunciarlo correctamente.

— ¿Peter, Petiyr, a quien mierda le preocupa cómo se pronuncia? ¿Lo que quiero saber es por qué diablos aún estás aquí?

—Te he seguido, por supuesto, mi tonta pequeña humana. Sabía que mentías sobre lo de quedarte en un hotel y quería saber por qué. No volviste a ese alojamiento, sino que fuiste a una casa. Tú casa. Y, aunque parecen estar disfrutando de un poco de actividad recreativa, aquí con nuestro amigo alado, no creo que simplemente estés de vacaciones tampoco.

Edward apretaba su control sobre ella. — ¿Conocías a este hombre, Bella?

—Nos conocimos en un bar esta tarde, temprano. Él me miraba de manera extraña y se ofreció a pagar mi cena, me incomodó mucho y entonces preferí alejarme de allí. No sabía que iba a seguirme.

—Sí, bueno, tal vez estaba un poco preocupado por tí. Pero, de nuevo, tal vez no. Te veías un poco cansada esta noche, Bella. Tu piel estaba pálida, y pude ver claramente que tus encías se alejaban de tus incisivos. Era una mirada que ya había visto antes, una con la que estoy muy familiarizado. Además, también olí el semen de nuestro amigo en celo, desparramado entre tus encantadores muslos–. Se rió maniáticamente cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaron con mortificación.

—Pensé que fuiste desterrado a los confines de Icaria, por tu perfidia en contra de las mujeres de nuestro planeta. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí, Petiyr?–. Las palabras en boca de Edward sonaron tan formales y reales, que Bella no podía dejar de mirar estupefacta de un hombre a otro.

—Ahhh, sí. Su hermano, el rey, me hizo desterrar de la corte Azrine por mi arrebato en la feria Charlotte. Sin un juicio justo, debo añadir. ¿Cómo podía tomar la palabra de la puta más famosa de la ciudad, por sobre la palabra del mejor amigo de su hermano pequeño? Ella estaba pidiendo mis atenciones, rogando por ellas. Tan sólo le di lo que tanto deseaba.

—La brutalizaste. Negaste todos los lazos de amistad entre nosotros con tus crueles acciones. Nuestros hombres están obligados por ley a proteger a todas las mujeres, ya sean familiares, amigas o desconocidas. Somos demasiado fuertes para usar la violencia, sobre ellas y sus delicadas formas, abusar de sus cuerpos, ejercer maltrato. Sin embargo, desobedeciste nuestra ley más sagrada al violar y golpear a Charlotte. Te mereces el castigo.

Los ojos grises de Petiyr ardieron, aunque no tan brillantes o etéreos como los de Edward. Bella luchó para seguir la conversación.

— ¿Eres un Icari, también?– Le preguntó, perpleja.

Petiyr le dedicó una sonrisa con dientes bien apretados. —Eso soy, Bella.

—Pero ¿dónde están tus alas? ¿Dónde están tus colmillos? Y tus ojos tienen pupilas y son visiblemente blancos, pero los de Edward no. No te pareces en nada a él.

—Bueno, estas simplemente llena de observaciones? Mis alas fueron cortadas, como parte de la punición, cuando fui desterrado de nuestro Azrine. Fue hecho para impedir que me facilitaran el regreso al nadar con mucha más velocidad y para que no saliera de nuestro planeta.

—Pero, no me importó mucho el destierro en las llanuras del desierto de Navbeth. Me mimeticé nuevamente en la civilización y secuestré al primer Icari alado que se cruzó en mi camino. Fue fácil. Lo obligué a traerme aquí, a este glorioso planeta abandonado. Estuve una vez antes, con Edward, cuando abandonó la búsqueda de su compañera hace muchos años. Me acordé de lo débil y frágil que es la gente de aquí comparados con los de mi tipo y decidí que me gustaría ser uno de los seres más fuertes y más rápidos de este planeta.

A nuestro arribo, maté a mi transporte y dispuse de su cuerpo.

Bella trató de no reaccionar ante el tono de la mortal y fría voz de Petiyr, mientras hablaba con tanta indiferencia sobre quitar la vida a alguien. Se acurrucó otra vez contra la firme pared del pecho de Edward, ganando comodidad con su fuerza.

—Pero ¿qué hay de tus dientes y ojos? Nunca supe que un Icari pudiera parecer tan... desgastado—. La hermosa voz de Edward rompió el pequeño silencio.

—Cuando llegué aquí, todo estaba bien. Súper bien, como diría Bella–.

Brilló una sonrisa maligna y ella luchó para no temblar ante la visión perturbadora.

—Bebí la sangre de estos seres humanos débiles y utilicé mis encantos para seducir a cientos de mujeres. Creció mi riqueza con los despojos de los que había matado.

—Tuve cuidado de no alarmar a demasiada gente. Este planeta es conocido por acabar con la existencia de seres como yo, sin pensarlo dos veces. No importa lo fuerte que sea, no sería contrincante para una gran demostración de fuerza si fuera descubierto. Así que viví tranquilamente, tomando lo que quería de quien podía. Fue una existencia perfecta; feliz como nunca lo he sido.

—Pero pasaron los años. Diez largos años. Mi cuerpo empezó a cambiar. Al parecer, viejo amigo, la atmósfera del planeta no es del todo amigable para con nuestra especie, al transcurrir una exposición prolongada. Mis colmillos retrocedieron a mi línea de la encía, y no puedo sacarlos adelante, impracticable incluso con tenazas, que tontamente usé en mi desesperación. El brillo resplandeciente de mis ojos se desvaneció hasta que parecí más humano que Icari. Retrocedí a algo menos que un Icari, perdí parte de mi buena facha y de los sentidos preternaturales. He llegado a odiar mi nueva prisión tanto como odie la vieja.

— ¿Y tu fuerza? ¿Eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar conmigo, Petiyr?

—No podías dejar esa pregunta tácita entre nosotros, ¿verdad Edward? Podría mentir y decir que todavía estoy tan fuerte como siempre, pero no perderé mi aliento. No podría enfrentarte en una justa prueba de fuerza. Este maldito planeta se ha ocupado de eso.

Edward se trasladó para mover a Bella detrás de él, y comenzó a avanzar, pero Petiyr lo detuvo con una sonrisa. La mano de Petiyr se movió y la luz de la luna hizo brillar el cañón de la pistola que empuñaba.

—No seas tonto, Edward. No estoy del todo mal preparado para enfrentarte, como puedes ver.

— ¿Qué tienes con nosotros, paria?

—Bueno, probablemente voy a follar a esta pequeña perra aquí, antes de matarla. Después, puedes llevarme de regreso a Icari, y al tribunal de Azrine.

Contigo como rehén, Edward, estoy seguro de obtener el perdón de tu hermano y por fin vivir donde pertenezco.

Bella se puso las manos contra las alas de Edward, aplicando presión cuando él avanzo hacia Petiyr. La ira se apoderó de ella en ondas. Era una cosa físicamente palpable en el frío aire de la noche. Pero no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra un arma de fuego, sin importar lo enojado que estuviera.

No podía soportar la idea de que Petiyr lastimara a Edward.

Probablemente debió haber estado más preocupada por su propio bienestar, especialmente después de conocer los planes Petiyr para ella. Pero sólo podía pensar en la seguridad de Edward. Ella lo amaba, más que a su propia vida. No importaba lo que le pasara.

A pesar de que sólo lo conocía a través de sus sueños y, recientemente con su cuerpo, sabía instintivamente que eran indefectiblemente el uno para el otro. Sabía, que se pertenecían el uno al otro hasta sus propias almas. Lo amaba y haría todo lo que pudiera para mantenerlo a salvo.

Aún a riesgo de su propia vida.


	11. Chapter 11

_Capítulo__ 11_

—Deja a Bella en libertad, sana y salva, y haré lo que me pides– Dijo Edward resentido.

—No, no lo creo, Edward. No estás lo suficientemente acobardado todavía. No se sabe lo que puedes hacer cuando esté a tu merced en las piscinas entre nuestros mundos. Voy a follarla, matarla, y tú lo verás. Si ella es de hecho tu compañera, ya que sus cambios físicos parecen atestiguarlo, entonces te debilitarás con su muerte. Estarás totalmente en mi poder y, por lo tanto, serás una amenaza menor en nuestro viaje.

—Nunca seré lo suficientemente débil como para que me puedas controlar. Si le haces daño, entonces simplemente me negaré a ayudarte. Si dejas que se vaya, te llevaré sano y salvo de vuelta a Icari. Te doy mi palabra de honor.

Petiyr resopló. —No me importa tu profeso honor. No confió en eso.

—Eso es simplemente porque no tienes honor, Petiyr. Nunca he roto mi palabra, una vez que la he dado, eso lo sabes. Déjala ir y haré lo que quieres.

Hubo un largo silencio mientras los dos hombres enfrentaban sus voluntades.

—No. No me voy sin un buen pedazo de culo al que arrastrar conmigo–. Dijo Petiyr antes de embestirlo.

No preparado para el ataque, Edward cayó al suelo, aturdido, bajo el duro golpe de la pistola de Petiyr contra su sien. Petiyr se volvió y cayó sobre Bella, su larga lengua raspó lamiendo y formando una línea áspera sobre su mejilla.

Ambos se tropezaron y cayeron al suelo.

—Eres un total loco de mierda–. Gritó Bella, luchando con él.

Petiyr se echó a reír lunáticamente, con los ojos salvajes cuando sus manos cayeron sobre sus pechos al descubierto con una fuerza violenta. Su arma voló de su mano cuando el brazo se reunió con su muñeca con un golpe discordante, pero no pareció importarle. Trató de insinuarse entre los muslos de Bella, pero sus piernas lo estaban pateando demasiado violentamente como para permitírselo.

—Lucha contra mí, nena. Me encanta cuando las putas como tú dan batalla.

Hace que tu sometimiento mucho más dulce.

Bella apretó los labios cuando trató de besarla. Después, se las arregló para morderle los labios, arrancando la carne y sacándole sangre. El sabor de su sangre era amarga y cobriza, nada que ver con la de Edward. La escupió hacia él cuando llenó su boca. Petiyr gritó y se retiró. Se escabulló lejos de él, arrastrándose como un cangrejo con las manos y los pies hacia atrás, en la oscuridad.

— ¡Perra! Pagaras por esto–. Bramó avanzando sobre ella, una vez más. Se retrajo para golpearla con el puño apretado.

La mano de Bella se cerró sobre la empuñadura de la pistola de Petiyr.

Con sorpresa agradecida, se aferró a ella con dedos desesperados. No fue lo suficientemente rápida y el puño cayó contra su mejilla, haciéndola ver estrellas. Su visión se apagó y quedó en suspenso, mientras Petiyr caía sobre ella con renovada violencia.

Como su atacante se arrojó entre sus piernas, su mano se movió rápidamente a los pantalones y se recuperó ligeramente de su atroz golpe. Los dedos se apretaron en el arma y la subió al nivel de su cara.

—Atrás, imbécil–. Dijo con una voz que sonaba dura como el diamante, incluso para sus todavía zumbantes oídos.

— ¿Qué mierda?– Petiyr se atragantó con incredulidad, mientras miraba bizco por el cañón de su propia arma.

—Sí, es cierto. Tu aspirante a víctima. La pequeña ha encontrado el arma. Y, oh, ¡adivina qué! Sé cómo usarla, también–, dijo ella, cuando liberó la pistola del casquillo de seguridad con su pulgar.

Empujó el arma sin piedad hacia su cara, embistiendo contra su nariz con fuerza y violentamente.

—Ahora, retrocede maníaco, o voy a apretar el gatillo.

Petiyr se retiró con lentitud.

—No puedes matarme–. Se burló él. — No tienes lo que se necesita para poner fin a una vida.

—Acabo de pasar varios años de mi vida aprendiendo a protegerme de fanáticos rabiosos y acosadores. Puedo asegurarte, que después de todo ese maldito tiempo estoy completamente lista para dispararte en el culo. ¿Estás seguro que quieres provocarme?

Al parecer no, porque siguió a alejándose, hasta que tuvo suficiente espacio para moverse y ponerse de pie. Ella lo miró con dureza, la pistola sostenida junto a la cara. Sus ojos nunca se apartaron de él mientras iba a chequear a Edward.

El poderoso cuerpo de Edward se agitó cuando se le acercó y le echó un rápido vistazo. Obviamente estaba un poco aturdido y un sendero de sangre oscura se escurría por su sien y su mejilla. Más allá de eso se veía tan apuesto como siempre.

— ¿Estás bien?– Preguntó ella, cuidando de mantener el arma apuntada hacia Petiyr, que estaba acuclillado en el suelo.

Edward rió entre dientes mientras vertiginosamente se ponía pie. Llegó a su lado y vio a Petiyr acurrucado en una hosca figura, mientras Bella sostenía el arma apuntando hacia él. Sacudió la cabeza y presionó un fugaz beso en su mejilla.

—Nunca pensé que serías tú, quien me salvaría, mi amor–. Dijo.

—Nunca subestimes a una mujer con un arma de fuego. No somos todo malvavisco y luz de sol; tenemos un lado oscuro de una milla de ancho.

Edward se rió alto, en la noche. Bella no pudo resistirse a sonreír con en el murmullo de su buen ánimo.

—Dioses, ambos me enferman–. Se quejó Petiyr, curvando sus labios, en una mueca desagradable.

—En cuanto a ti, Petiyr. Te llevaré de vuelta a Icaria para ser juzgado por tus crímenes contra nuestro pueblo y la gente de la Tierra. A pesar de que no han condenado a muerte a nadie en siglos, estoy seguro de que mi hermano deberá hacer una excepción contigo. Eres una desgracia para Icari, Petiyr. Mereces el máximo castigo.

Las palabras de Edward parecieron enfurecer a Petiyr de nuevo y haciéndolo perder lo que le quedaba de su autocontrol. Corrió hacia Edward una vez más, pero esta vez estaba preparado. En un movimiento relámpago, antes de que Bella inclusive tuviera la oportunidad de apretar el gatillo de su arma, Edward había golpeado a Petiyr en la cabeza con fuerza suficiente como para noquearlo.

Bella ni siquiera lo había visto moverse.

—Por Dios–. Estaba ahogada, mirando a Edward con los ojos bien abiertos. Aparte de la sangre en la sien, no parecía para nada descompuesto por su impresionante despliegue de velocidad y fuerza.

— ¿Estás bien, mi amor?– Sus ojos vagaron tiernamente sobre ella, recordándole que aún estaba completamente desnuda.

—Estoy bien, sólo un poco magullada eso es todo–. Dijo sin aliento, ante sus ojos errantes. Increíblemente sintió que su deseo se agitaba de nuevo, a pesar de la extraña situación en la que se encontraban. Se preguntó si siempre sería así entre ellos.

—Tu cara quedará moreteada. Tus pechos también donde te golpeó. Lo siento, estaba demasiado débil para ayudarte, Bella. Sus ojos se habían apagado por la vergüenza.

Bella sonrió con picardía y bajó el arma cuando se le acercó.

—No lo sientas. No fue tu culpa que él no peleara justamente. Además, soy una mujer del siglo XXI. Sé cómo cuidarme de los hombres maniáticos con armas de fuego–. Dijo riendo.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y puedes cuidar de mí?–. Preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa. Deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura, dándole a su cuerpo pleno contacto con el suyo. Su vara ya estaba dura y pesada. No pudo evitar dejar de responder retorciéndose contra él eróticamente

acariciando su erección.

Edward se apartó de ella con una mirada seria en los ojos.

— ¿Pensarás venir conmigo a mi mundo de origen? Tengo que irme sin ti, por ahora. Tengo que llevar a Petiyr ante el tribunal para que enfrente a la justicia de mi hermano. Pero voy a estar de vuelta en unos días para hablar de eso si lo deseas.

Bella pensó en ello. ¡Un nuevo mundo! La idea era emocionante, incluso igual de aterradora.

—No tengo familia aquí, o amigos que me echarían de menos si tuviera que irme–, dijo ella, adaptándose a esa idea. Entonces otro pensamiento se entrometió. —Pero espera. ¿Cómo puedo ir contigo? No es exactamente como que pueda respirar bajo el agua, sabes.

Con ojos serios, la miró más de cerca.

—Ya estás cambiando, mi amor. Con el tiempo vas a ser más como yo, y respirar bajo el agua será el primero de esos cambios. O al menos eso me han dicho. Vamos a esperar el tiempo necesario para que tu cuerpo se adapte antes de irnos a Icaria. El tiempo no es de ninguna importancia para nosotros ahora, con el aumento de tu longevidad.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con aumento de la longevidad? Espera un minuto, cuánto es tan viejo, Edward?

—Sólo tengo ciento doce. Soy todavía un hombre joven en mi pueblo. Tu y yo tenemos muchas vidas de la Tierra para estar juntos.

— ¡Por Dios! Tomará algún tiempo acostumbrarme. ¿Estás seguro de que me quieres a tu alrededor durante tanto tiempo?

—Tú eres mi compañera, destinada a estar a mi lado a través de nuestra vida y más allá. No puedo vivir mi vida sin ti. Te amo.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Oh, Edward, también te amo. No sé cómo ni por qué, pero lo hago. Más de lo que he querido a nada o a nadie. Por supuesto que voy a ir contigo a Icaria–.

Hundió la cara en su cuello mientras la sujetaba con fuerza y la atraía hacia él.

Bella fue la primera en retirarse.

—Ahora es mejor devolver al psico-boy de regreso a tu hermano, el rey. ¡El Rey! ¿Eso te hace un príncipe, Edward?– No pudo mantener la aprehensión de su voz. Ya había dejado una vida de alto perfil a sus espaldas. Ciertamente no le gustaba embarcarse en otra.

—De hecho lo soy, a pesar de que no es más que un título vacío. No hay verdadero poder detrás de él. ¿Te desagrada, mi amor?

—Dios mío, no—. Se rió, aliviada. —Ya he tenido suficiente de fama y gloria para que me dure varias vidas, gracias. Estoy lista para instalarme en el anonimato tranquilo por el resto de mis días, y eso no es mentira."

Petiyr escogió ese momento para quejarse y se agitó en el suelo, a sus pies. Edward suspiró.

—Será mejor que ahora nos ocupemos de él. ¿Vas a estar aquí esperándome, Bella, cuando regrese?

—Voy a esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario–. Prometió.

No tuvo mucho que esperar. Tres días más tarde, su amor volvió a ella.

No tenía que pensarlo mucho, no dejaba nada atrás que valiera la pena considerar, él se había convertido en todo su mundo.

Edward la tomo de la mano con una sonrisa y juntos entraron en las aguas que los llevarían a su nuevo hogar.

_Fin_

_Adaptación de ICARUS de Sherri L. King_


End file.
